The Walking Dead:Beth Greene Unfinished Storyline
by RachelWhite25
Summary: Beth Greene was a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's TWD and died when she got shot in the head by Dawn Lerner.But what if Beth Death's didn't happened what if Beth Survived Longer? If you're a fan of Beth Greene you are totally going to enjoy The Unfished Storyline Of Beth Greene! Please Follow The FB page: The walking beth greene unfinished storyline! :D
1. Chapter 1:There's No Sanctuary Anymore

_**THE WALKING DEAD**_

 _ **Beth Greene Unfinished storyline**_

This story is not going to have changes in things that for me where right so not everything is going to have changes I hope all of you enjoy

Please follow the facebook page: The-Walking-DeadBeth-Greene-Unfinished-Storyline

And the Walking Dead Fanon Wiki:TWD:BethGreeneUnfinishedStoryline

For more info and thanks for reading =)

 **EPISODE 1:**

" _ **THERE'S NO SANCTUARY ANY MORE"**_

As the group was captured by Terminus residents they all stay in the train . Daryl informs Maggie that Beth was taken by a black car with a white cross on the back and that she is alive. Meanwhile, they, Rick and the rest of their group are imprisoned in the train car. They quietly build weapons using scraps stripped from their clothes and the car's interior. Their captors release tear gas into the car, catching them off guard.

Rick, Daryl, Glenn and Bob are brought to a human slaughterhouse, where Terminus residents begin bludgeoning and slitting other captives' throats in a disturbingly neat and precise manner, allowing the blood from their slit throats to ooze into a trough, presumably draining them of their blood before preparing them to be eaten. The first to be slaughtered is Sam – the young man Rick and Carol met on a supply run before Carol's exile.

They see how the terminus butchers take down their machetes and baseball bats and kill the survivors,as they kill them they get to Glenn

Before Glenn can be killed, Gareth interrupts to interrogate Rick about the bag he stashed in the woods. At first Rick refuses to comply, but after Gareth threatens to stab Bob in the eye, Rick admits it's filled with weapons, including rifles, handguns, a compound bow and a machete. Of the latter, he tells Gareth, "That's what I'm gonna use to kill you."

The butchers behind Glenn prepare to kill him again but, before Glenn is hit with the baseball bat, gunshots are heard outside, followed by a massive explosion.

Meanwhile in Atlanta

Beth wakes up on a hospital bed with her arm in a cast and sutures on her cheek. She gets up and looks out the window, and finds herself in Atlanta. Beth bangs the door, asking for help. Someone opens the door, and Beth steps back. A doctor and a female cop enter the room and introduce themselves as Dr. Steven Edwards and Officer Dawn Lerner. They tell Beth that she is in Grady Memorial Hospital in Atlanta and she was found on the road, wrist broken and was alone when they found her (possibly contradicting what truly happened when she was abducted). In an ominous tone, Dawn tells Beth, "You owe us."

Beth accompanies Steven as he makes his rounds. His first stop is a man they found under a bridge. He unceremoniously pulls the plug and stabs his brain. He explains that resources are scarce; if a patient doesn't improve almost immediately, they have to cut them off. They take the body for disposal. "Come on, the body's getting cold," Dawn says. They take the body and drop it down an elevator shaft to the basement. Steven explains that if the body is still warm, the rotters will take care of most of it.

When Beth gets food from the designated eating area, she runs into Gorman, who states that he was the one who found and saved her. He reminds her that everything costs something as she gets her food and suggests that she be a bit friendlier. On her way to the Dr. Edwards' office, Beth passes Dawn's office and hears Dawn lecture Noah about how to do her laundry. "If you're safe enough to be bored, you're lucky," Beth tells Dr. Edwards when he complains about his job.

Earlier that day: Carol and Tyreese make their way towards Terminus, carrying Judith. They hear gunfire erupt and watch a herd of walkers flock toward the noise.

They arrive at a cabin where Martin, a Terminus resident, is setting up fireworks to deter walkers away from Terminus. Carol and Tyreese hear him mention members of the group on his walkie-talkie and hold him at gunpoint.

Carol takes Martin's explosives and sets off toward Terminus, slathering herself in guts from a walker to disguise herself. Tyreese, meanwhile, keeps watch on Martin in the cabin. Martin tries to convince Tyreese to take his car and leave with Judith.

At the perimeter fence, Carol sees Gareth's men drag Rick, Daryl, Glenn and Bob to the slaughterhouse. She fires at a propane tank within Terminus, then launches one of Martin's fireworks toward the breach, setting off a massive explosion. Walkers begin to swarm into the building and begin killing its residents.

In the slaughterhouse, Rick quietly cuts his handcuffs (fashioned out of rope) with a wooden stick that he hid in his sock. He frees himself and fights his way out with Daryl, Glenn and Bob.

Maggie, Carl, Michonne, Sasha and Abraham's crew anxiously wait in the train car as they hear the commotion outside. Chaos reigns as walkers feast on Terminus residents. Carol takes advantage of the confusion and shoots down Terminus snipers.

As Rick, Daryl, Glenn and Bob leave the slaughterhouse, they see human body parts suspended from meat hooks. Rick tells his group that if they come upon any other Terminus residents, they should kill them without hesitation. They hear someone screaming and banging from a storage unit.

En route to rescuing the other survivors, Glenn insists on opening another train car to free the captives inside. But when they do, a deranged man runs out screaming wildly before a walker attacks him.

Carol discovers a room filled with items pilfered from Terminus victims. She retrieves Rick's watch – which he had given Sam - and Daryl's crossbow.

Rick's group ambushes a team of Terminus residents and takes their weapons.

When Beth gets food from the designated eating area, she runs into Gorman, who states that he was the one who found and saved her. He reminds her that everything costs something as she gets her food and suggests that she be a bit friendlier. On her way to the Dr. Edwards' office, Beth passes Dawn's office and hears Dawn lecture Noah about how to do her laundry. "If you're safe enough to be bored, you're lucky," Beth tells Dr. Edwards when he complains about his job.

A new patient is whisked in, Gavin Trevitt, who fell from a second floor window. The officer who brings him in whispers to Dawn, who suddenly becomes much more involved. Dr. Edwards says that it's a losing battle but Dawn insists that he try anyway. Things aren't looking good. The doctor shows Dawn his bruised stomach and that he is suffering from too much internal bleeding. When the doctor delivers the bad news, Dawn lashes out and slaps Beth, reopening her sutured cheek. Dawn tells the doctor "See? Try to grasp the stakes here."

Dr. Edwards re-stitches Beth's cheek and leaves so she can put on a fresh shirt that Noah left for her. She finds a lollipop in the pocket and smiles. Beth and Dr Edwards are called to a patient down the hall and finds a woman, Joan, who's been bitten. Her arm has to be amputated but she refuses treatment and was caught trying to leave the hospital. Beth is forced to help hold her down while the doctors saw her arm off.

Beth goes to the laundry room with her bloody clothes and meets Noah, who left her the lollipop. Beth wonders why Joan would try to escape and why couldn't she just work off her debt and leave. Noah informs her that they tend to save people that are weak and unable to fight. They save them and force them to stay until they've worked off their debt, he implies that people don't actually get to leave. Noah states that he was from a walled community in Richmond, Virginia, and he's taking off when he gets the chance.

Dawn brings Beth some food and Beth tells her she's not staying any longer than they make her. Dawn tries to sell her on staying at the hospital. She thinks that the world will return to normal and it's important to keep safety and order. "Try to look at the good we're doing." she tells Beth. Beth eats the food but doesn't seem to change her decision to leave.

Beth hums to herself as she mops up blood in newly-amputated Joan's room as Joan wakes up. She tells Beth that Dawn could control her men, but she doesn't because it's easier. She refuses to tell Beth what they did to her and tells her, "It doesn't matter. I guess it's easier to make a deal with the devil when you're not the one paying the price."

Back in her room, Beth looks for her lollipop under the mattress. Officer Gorman walks in with it in his mouth. "Lost something?" He offers Beth a taste and forcefully pushes it in her mouth. Dr. Edwards comes in before the situation escalates. "Girl should've been mine," Gorman says. Dr. Edwards challenges him on this and on his "ownership" of Joan, telling him that no one belongs to him. Dawn comes by and Gorman threatens the doctor by saying Dawn won't always be in charge. When they all leave, Beth asks the doctor why he stays. In response, he takes her to the ground floor.

He bangs on the metal shutters with a pipe. Walkers immediately attack. He explains how it would be nearly impossible to leave with the city the way it is. They head up to the roof and Edwards tells her how it all started, with Atlanta destroyed, they started to trade care for service. The man in charge, Hanson, started to crack and got people killed. Dawn "took care of him" and kept them safe. "As bad as it gets, it's still better than down there."

Dr. Edwards tells Beth to check on Mr. Trevitt and instructs her to give him 75mg of Clozapine (an anti-psychotic). Beth goes down and injects it. Noah stops by just as Trevitt starts to seize and flat-lines. Lerner comes in and stabs the dead man in the head, ordering for his body to be removed. When Dawn demands to know what happened, Noah takes the blame, saying he accidentally unplugged the ventilator. Dawn tells an officer to take Noah to her office. When Beth tries to explain what happened to Dr. Edwards, he says, "You gave him Clonazepam (a different drug, a sedative), right?" Beth is confused and hears Noah being beaten in the other room. Edwards tells her that she gave him the wrong medicine and that the overdose killed him.

Carol discovers the Terminus shrine. Mary confronts her and they struggle. As Carol gains the upper hand, Mary explains that Terminus used to be a real sanctuary until a group of marauders raped and killed her people. The lesson, Mary explains, is "You're the butcher or you're the cattle." Carol, unconvinced, shoots her in the leg and leaves her to be devoured by walkers.

Back at the cabin, Tyreese becomes distracted by approaching walkers. Martin gets a hold of Judith and threatens to kill her unless Tyreese steps outside. Tyreese complies, and Martin listens to his shouts as the walkers attack. Martin then goes to check if Tyreese is still alive; Tyreese bursts through the door and pummels Martin. Outside, the ground is littered with walkers that Tyreese has killed with this bare hands.

Back in the train car, Eugene reveals that before the fall, he helped engineer harmful diseases to fight other harmful diseases. He says his team devised a system that could kill all humans on the planet — and that same system might be able to kill off the walkers.

Rick's crew rescues the rest of the group from the train car. Newly reunited, they fight their way out of Terminus.

Rick leads the group to the weapons cache in the woods. He insists they go back to kill the remaining Terminus residents, but the others disagree. "The fences are down," Maggie reasons. "They'll run or die." Carol appears. Daryl runs up to Carol and hugs her tightly, both of them share tears of joy seeing each other being alive and well. "Did you do that?" Rick asks, embracing her as well and thanking her for saving them.

Carol leads everyone to the cabin, where Tyreese awaits with Judith. Rick and Carl sprint over and joyfully reunite with the baby, while Sasha embraces her brother.

As the group rests, Tyreese tells Carol that he killed Martin. Rick decides that they will get as far away from Terminus as possible. Abraham intends to tell Rick about their mission but not yet. The group follows the railroad tracks until they happen upon a Terminus sign. Rick crosses out most of the text and modifies it to read, "No sanctuary."

In a flashback, one of the marauders – the same deranged man released during the Terminus firefight – enters the train car where Gareth and the others are imprisoned. He throws Mary into the car and selects a young woman, who is dragged off to be raped again. Gareth comforts Mary but as he tells her its alright the man backhands him across the face with a flashlight and informs Gareth, "No, it's not." He leaves and Gareth vows to Mary that they will take back Terminus. "You're either the butcher or the cattle," he declares.

Dawn comes to Beth's room. She knows that Noah didn't unplug the ventilator. She says she had to beat Noah for his dishonesty and to keep him in line. She proceeds to tell Beth that she isn't the greater good and hence isn't keeping her worth. "The wards keep my officers happy. The happier my officers are, the harder they work to keep us going." Beth goes to see Noah, who had sustained a laceration on the eyebrow and a black eye. He says that "it's not as bad as it looks". He tells her that he knows that Trevitt was important to Dawn for some reason. Beth says she'll leave with him. He tells Beth that he'll distract Dawn while she makes a play for her spare elevator key.

When they get their chance, Beth goes through Dawn's drawers. She finds a wallet and finds an ID with St. Ignatius Hospital on the back. Then she looks over and finds the body of Joan on the floor. It is revealed that she killed herself by opening up the sutures on her amputation and bleeding out. The words "Fuck you" are written in front of Joan in her own blood, where she directed her final message to Gorman.

Ignoring the body, she finds the spare key in a drawer just as Gorman walks in. He offers to keep quiet if Beth will be "friendly". Beth looks over and sees Joan reanimating. She pretends to go along with Gorman and then smashes a jar (of lollipops) on his head, knocking him to the ground where he's bitten in the jugular by Joan. Beth grabs his gun and runs.

When she sees Dawn in the hallway, Beth tells her that Joan was looking for her and that she saw her and Gorman heading toward her office. Noah and Beth make a break for the elevator shaft while screams echo from Dawn's office. Noah lowers Beth down the shaft on a makeshift rope. As he climbs down the rope after her, a walker reaches through some partially open elevator doors. He falls into the pile of bodies at the bottom of the shaft. Beth jumps down after him.

Noah's leg is injured, but he can limp. They fight their way out of the basement into the parking lot and run past several vehicles with a white cross on the back window (implying that it was the hospital "crew" all along that took Beth). More walkers on the other side of the fence arrive. They climb through and Beth fights walkers while Noah squeezes through a gate on the other side. Beth, having been slowed down by walkers, is tackled by Officer O'Donnell. As she's wrestled to the ground, she sees Noah escaping and smiles.

Morgan is seen hiking to Terminus on the railroad tracks. He stops walking and examines the Terminus sign changed by Rick weeks before, before taking off his mask and beginning to follow cross-shaped markings left on trees by the people of Terminus.

End of episode 1

" _There's No Sanctuary Anymore"_


	2. Chapter 2:Strangers In A Distance

**The Walking Dead Beth Greene Unfinished storyline**

Created By:RachelWhite25

This story is not going to have changes in things that for me where right so not everything is going to have changes I hope all of you enjoy

Please follow the facebook page: The-Walking-DeadBeth-Greene-Unfinished-

And the Walking Dead Fanon Wiki:TWD:BethGreeneUnfinishedStoryline

For more info and thanks for reading =)

 _ **EPISODE 2:**_

 _ **"STRANGERS IN A DISTANCE"**_

A shot of smoke is rising from Terminus in a distance. The group are on the road once again and decide to take a break. As Glenn and Maggie share a tender moment, Tara approaches Rick. "You didn't wanna be there. That's why I tried to talk to you," Rick tells Tara, referring to how he called Tara out before the bloody showdown with The Governor. He's thankful she saved Glenn and welcomes her into the group, and even accepts her offer of a fist bump. Carol and Tyreese are filling water bottles from a creek and talk about whether the group will accept Carol for killing Karen and David at the prison. Carol says they don't have to accept it, but Tyreese insists that they do. Tyreese states that they don't have to tell them about Lizzie and Mika; he says that he just wants to forget what happened,Carol replies that she will,but still is not something to talk that much she replies again,Tyreese acepts.

The group continue on their journey and come across a lone walker. Michonne says she's got it, and reaches reflexively for the katana that she lost to Terminus. Sighing, she takes it out by striking it with her gun and bashing its head in with the butt of her gun. Abraham sees this and tells Rosita, "right there is why we're waiting for our moment."

That night as the group makes camp in the woods, Rick talks to Carol. "I owe you everything," he tells her. Carol responds, "You owe Tyreese, he was at the prison ….He was with Lizzie and Mika too…." "What happened" Rick replies back Carol Says: "Lizzie thought the walkers were just sick…so…she Stabbed Mika so…we could believe her….She wanted to do the same to Judith so…i had to kill her before she did or if she killed anyone else..but im really sorry..i promised Ryan that i-." Rick is suprised and answers "I guess…you did it…to protect…Judith…and it's just…. " Carol replies: "It's like…the terminus..people…" Rick says: "Yeah…i guess so…" Rick hugs Carol,while a few tears go out of her eyes.

Carol pulls Rick's watch out of her bag and gives it back to him. He tells Carol that he saw the Terminus residents murder Sam. He offers her watch back, but she refuses. Rick admits some regret at sending her away, to which she responds, "you said I could survive. You were right." He notes the irony of kicking her out and then having to live with her on the road and turns it around, asking permission for them to join her, rather than giving permission for her to come back to the group. "Will you have us?" he asks. She nods.

Later that night in the woods, Carol and Daryl are sitting together and have a chance to talk about the horrible things that have happened recently. But after a long silence, she says she doesn't want to. "I just need to forget it," she says, echoing what Tyreese said. They both hear a noise and get up to look. Daryl says it's nothing. In a different camera angle, a silhouette moves through the trees in front of Daryl and Carol.

Walking in the woods again the next day, everyone hears a noise and prepares their weapons. Daryl comes out of the woods with some squirrels he caught. "We surrender," he jokingly says. Daryl mentions to Rick he didn't see any tracks of what was watching them from last night. Abraham starts trying to talk Rick into his plan, innocuously suggesting they find a road and go north until they find a vehicle.

Bob and Sasha are playing a game called "Good Out of the Bad" where Sasha mentions a bad thing and Bob has to find a silver lining. For example, "Danger around every corner" equals to "Never a dull moment." The two of them kiss, and Sasha explains the game to Tyreese, who is observing happily.

The group hear cries for help, and Carl convinces Rick to help. There, they find a man, a preacher from his clothing, up on a rock surrounded by walkers. The group dispatch the walkers and then forms a perimeter, looking distrustfully at the still frightened man. Rick tells the man he can come down and he does; he is clean and neatly dressed. Rick asks if he's okay and the man throws up, apologizes, thanks the group, and introduces himself as Father Gabriel Stokes. Gabriel says he has no weapons and that The Word of God is the only protection he needs, which gets a cynical, "Sure didn't look like it." from Daryl. Gabriel says he called for help and that God answered with their arrival. He asks for food and Carl offers a meager handful of pecans. Gabriel sees the baby and says that Judith is a beautiful child. When pressed by Rick, he says he has a church. Rick makes him put his hands above his head and searches him for weapons, asking him the 3 questions from the prison.

"How many walkers have you killed?"

"Not any, actually."

Rick continues with "How many people have you killed?"

"None." Gabriel replies

"Why?"

"Because the Lord abhors violence."

Rick presses him: "What have you done? We've all done something."

"I am a sinner, I sin almost every day. But those sins I confess them to God, not strangers."

As they head to Gabriel's church, Rick asks if Gabriel was the one watching them. Gabriel says he keeps to himself because people are just as dangerous as the dead. "No. People are worse," Rick says. Gabriel says that the rock was the furthest he's been from his church since it started, but then starts defiantly joking that maybe he's lying and leading them into a trap so he can steal all of their squirrels. "Members of my flock had often told me that my sense of humor leaves much to be desired," Gabriel says when he sees the less than friendly reaction to his joke.

"I am a sinner, I sin almost every day. But those sins I confess them to God, not strangers."

As they head to Gabriel's church, Rick asks if Gabriel was the one watching them. Gabriel says he keeps to himself because people are just as dangerous as the dead. "No. People are worse," Rick says. Gabriel says that the rock was the furthest he's been from his church since it started, but then starts defiantly joking that maybe he's lying and leading them into a trap so he can steal all of their squirrels. "Members of my flock had often told me that my sense of humor leaves much to be desired," Gabriel says when he sees the less than friendly reaction to his joke.

The group soon arrive at the church. Rick cautiously asks to go in the church first so they can "hold on to their squirrels". Gabriel unlocks the door and the group enter, guns drawn. Inside Carol finds a book on a desk that shows Gabriel, or someone, has been copying the Bible by hand. He's written "Thou Shalt Not Kill" in huge letters on one page. Rick finds empty food cans around the altar. Glenn, who almost got the group hurt by releasing the crazed man previously, finds a a picture with the words of Galatians 6:9: "and let us not grow weary of doing good. For in due season we will reap if we do not give up." Michonne takes notice of children's drawings. Rick calls the rest of the people in…Abraham suggests fixing the church's short bus and taking it to D.C. Michonne wants to rest and gather supplies first, though, and Rick agrees. Abraham looks like he wants to object, but Glenn tells them that one way or another they're following Rick and not splitting up. Tara adds a "What he said" and even Bob piles on. Inside, Gabriel says he's been living off the food from the church's annual canned food drive and scavenging. He says he's cleaned out every place nearby except for one that's overrun by about a dozen walkers. Tyreese and Sasha agree to go with Rick to check it out,Sasha tells Bob to stay and look out for the church,Carl and Judith,He agrees to babysit Judith and look out for Cael. Rick thanks Bob for his help.

Rick makes Gabriel go with them because he doesn't trust him. Before he leaves, Rick has a talk with Carl Rick tells him about what happened with Lizzie and her sister and that there could be people out there like Lizzie or even feels bad for Mika but he kinda knew how Lizzie later says that he does trust Gabriel because he feels that everybody can't be bad. Rick tells Carl that Gabriel may have friends and he needs him to stay to help Tyreese protect Judith. Rick tells Carl that no matter what, he's not safe and makes him promise to never let his guard down. Before he leaves, though, Carl calls Rick back. He tells him that they are strong enough that they can still help people, and that they don't have to be afraid or to hide. However, Rick still believes that Gabriel is hiding something.

On the way to scavenge the food bank are Rick, Gabriel, Bob, Sasha and Michonne. Bob is trying to talk Rick into going to Washington. He notes a double meaning of Rick's words that the Terminants "don't get to live," pointing out that when you push yourself too far there are things you can't get back. Although Rick is not even sure he's going to go, Bob is convinced that Eugene can cure the virus and that things will go back to something like the way they were. "And if you let too much go along the way, that's not going to work," Bob says. Rick says this is the real world and Bob says "Nah, this is a nightmare. And nightmares end." But he also admits his optimism is maybe, "just one of those parts of not letting go."

Carol and Daryl are walking down the road with four jugs of water they've collected. Carol is reluctant to talk about what happened when she was separated from the group. Daryl says they can start over and that Carol saved them, but she just says they got lucky. They come across an abandoned car and Carol decides to check it out. The car's battery appears to be dead, but Daryl interrupts her as she's checking the trunk. "We ain't dead. And whatever happened, happened. Let's start over," Daryl says. Carol says she wants to, and Daryl says she can - though she doesn't look convinced. Inside the trunk Carol finds an emergency starter. She pushes a button on it and shows its got a little battery power left, so she says they should leave the car for backup in case things go bad at the church. Daryl offers to carry some of the water for Carol, but she playfully refuses his offer.

Maggie and Tara are on a separate mission to loot a gun store. The door is kicked in and they both agree the chances of leftovers are super slim. There's a noise from inside and they draw their guns. Glenn comes out and admits he tripped over a stack of boxes and mop, and that he found three silencers stashed in a mini-fridge inside. "There's nothing left in this world that isn't hidden," he says, words which stick to Tara.

Rick's group arrives at what Gabriel says was a food bank that served the whole county. They draw their weapons and go inside cautiously. There's a huge hole in the floor. It leads to a basement filled with water and stinky, decayed walkers. Sasha suggests using some metal shelves in the muck to block the walkers, Rick agrees it's a good plan.

They climb down the shelves and Rick forces a terrified Gabriel to go with them. Inside, the water is up to their waists. Gabriel sees a walker that looks like a church lady with big glasses and panics. He tries to get up the stairs but they break. The others push down the shelves and fight their way through the walkers to save Gabriel. Rick catches up to the church lady walker and busts her rotten head open before she can get Gabriel.

Tyreese walks over to get some supplies. As he's pulling a box of supplies, a walker pulls him down into the water. Tyreese comes back up fighting a walker that looks like it has rotted away to nothing. Tyreese impales it on a pipe and Sasha smashes its head open with a storage container. She goes to Tyreese and asks him if he's okay and he says that he's fine, though apparently shaken.

The group loads up huge carts with lots of food and are leaving. Gabriel apologizes for panicking. Rick asks if he knew the church lady walker when she was still alive and Gabriel won't answer. "Yeah, I get it. You only tell your sins to God," Rick says sarcastically. On the way Rick asks Michonne if she misses her katana. She says it really wasn't hers anyway, she found it at the beginning of the outbreak. She says she got so good by killing all day with it but it wasn't life for her. "Stumbling around in three feet of slime for some peas and carrots, that's living," she says. Michonne says she misses Andrea and Hershel, but she doesn't miss what was before and that she doesn't miss her katana.

Back at the church Carl shows Rick some deep scratches around a window showing that people had tried to get into the church. He also found that someone scratched the words, "you'll burn for this" into the outer wall of the church. "Doesn't mean Gabriel's a bad guy for sure. But it means something," Carl says.

At night, the group has a cheerful celebration. Abraham proposes a toast. He says each and everyone of the group has earned the title of survivor and toasts. "To the survivors," and everyone toasts back, but he continues, "is that all you want to be?" he asks, and makes his pitch again for Washington. He says just surviving is just surrender. Carol considers making a run out the door to that car she found at this moment.

Abraham says Eugene will make the dead die and the living will have this world again and that is not a bad takeaway for a little road trip. Eugene says there's infrastructure constructed to withstand pandemics even of this "FUBAR magnitude" which means food, fuel and refuge and an end to the walker plague. Looking at Judith, Abraham asks them to save the world for that little one or for themselves, or for the people out there. Rick hears Judith coo and jokes, "she's in. If she's in I'm in. We're in. Let's do it," and everyone cheers. Bob asks Sasha for one more kiss, and then he gets up and leaves, clearly consumed in thought.

Rick makes Gabriel go with them because he doesn't trust him. Before he leaves, Rick has a talk with Carl Rick tells him about what happened with Lizzie and her sister and that there could be people out there like Lizzie or even worse. Carl says he does trust Gabriel because he feels that everybody can't be bad. Rick tells Carl that Gabriel may have friends and he needs him to stay to help Tyreese protect Judith. Rick tells Carl that no matter what, he's not safe and makes him promise to never let his guard down. Before he leaves, though, Carl calls Rick back. He tells him that they are strong enough that they can still help people, and that they don't have to be afraid or to hide. However, Rick still believes that Gabriel is hiding something.

Tara takes this time to tell Maggie that she was at the prison with the Governor. She says she didn't know who he was or what he could do. Maggie forgives her as well, saying "You're here with us now," and offering a hug. Rick thanks Gabriel for the hospitality and letting them drink the Communion wine. Gabriel is drinking it too, he says it's just wine until its blessed and anyway there's no one left to take communion. Rick tells Gabriel he knows he's hiding something. "These people are my family. And if what you're hiding til now hurts them in any way, I'll kill you," Rick says.

Carol has made a run for the abandoned car. She's got it started but the engine noise draws a walker, which she stabs. Daryl comes out of the woods and asks what she's doing. Carol, slightly confused, states that she doesn't know. He tries to lead her back to the church and it looks like she's going to go, but just at that moment they hear and then see a car speed past, Daryl runs towards the road it passed by to investigate and notices its a black car with the distinctive white cross in the back, similar to the one that took Beth. "They got Beth!" says Daryl, as he hastily breaks the lights of the car. They both pile in the car and give says:"It's okay we are going to get her back to Maggie."

Tyreese's outside, it's looking at the church. He then wanders off into the woods and leans against a tree and cries and says "Oh my god why….now what?" . A hooded figure in a robe then knocks him out from behind. A symbol that looks like a horizontal line with a small vertical line descending from its right edge, possibly related to the marks Morgan saw, is seen on a tree.

Tyreese wakes and sees blurry faces and a fire. They are the remaining residents of Terminus. One of them is Martin, beaten up- but not dead as Tyreese claimed. "The good news is, you're not dead yet," Gareth says. They have him tied to a pole. Gareth says they didn't want to hurt them, before, but these are things they have to do. "You and your people took away our home, and in order to survive, we have to hunt." During a montage of the group celebrating and eating, Gareth gives a speech about how the Terminants didn't start out eating people or doing the things they've done. One shot shows Gabriel looking at a picture of the church lady, who was a church organist, with him while she was alive.

"We evolved. We had to. And now we've devolved into hunters," Gareth says. Tyreese is shown to be missing his left leg, amputated about at the knee. He begins panicking out of shock.

Gareth takes a bite of Tyreese's cooked leg right in front of him. "If it makes you feel any better, you taste much better than we thought you would," Gareth says. The Terminants feast on Tyreese's leg, now roasting on a spit.

 **END OF EPISODE 2:**

" _ **STRANGERS IN A DISTANCE"**_


	3. Chapter 3:So Close,But So Far

_**The Walking Dead Beth Greene Unfinished storyline**_

 _ **Created By:RachelWhite25**_

 _This story is not going to have changes in things that for me where right so not everything is going to have changes I hope all of you enjoy_

 _Please follow the facebook page: The-Walking-DeadBeth-Greene-Unfinished-_

 _And the Walking Dead Fanon Wiki:TWD:BethGreeneUnfinishedStoryline_

 _For more info and thanks for reading =)_

 _ **EPISODE 3:**_

 _ **"SO CLOSE,BUT SO FAR"**_

As Gareth continues to calmly speak to Tyreese, while walkers growl at them from inside the elementary school they are camping outside, Tyreese becomes more and more visibly distressed. Gareth admits that his group had been leaving the marks on the trees as a way to find their way to/from feels that his shoulder hurts then he rememmbers that he got bitten. He pulls his shirt down, revealing a bite wound on his shoulder, he explains that he has been bitten and is therefore and he tells them "NO…SHIT! DON'T EAT IT…I GOT BIT..DON'T EAT IT!". As the members of his group react in horror, Gareth says "You Piece of Shit!" Gareth angrily kicks Tyreese into unconsciousness, while explaining that they will be fine - because they "cooked him".

Sasha exits the church searching for her brother, and, after killing two walkers, is joined by Rick and Bob, who take her back inside. Sasha claims that they are being watched by unknown assailants, and angrily confronts Gabriel, accusing him of being involved in Tyreese's disappearance. Rick pulls her away from Gabriel and calmly confronts Gabriel himself, demanding to know what Gabriel had done in the past to warrant someone writing You will burn for this on the side of his church. Gabriel tearfully reveals that during the beginning of the apocalypse he denied anyone else entry to the church, allowing them to be killed by the walkers, and tearfully declares that Rick's group has been sent by God to finally punish him. As Rick listens, a faint whistling can be heard coming from outside, and Glenn reports that someone has been left lying in the grass.

Rick's group rushes out to discover Tyreese lying in the grass, and begin carrying him inside as walkers approach. However, the Terminants open fire on them from the trees, and Rick blindly fires off all of his bullets into the trees. As he turns to go back inside, he finds an "A" written in blood on the side of the church, a sign that they were prisoners in there until Gareth decided to kill them.

Inside the church, Tyreese regains consciousness and reveals that Gareth and five other Terminus survivors are responsible for his missing leg, and attempts to describe where they had been staying. Sasha asks if they have any thing they can give him to ease his pain, but Tyreese refuses, revealing his bite to the group. As they wonder how long he has, Glenn reminds them that Jim had survived two days before they left him to turn. Gabriel tells them that they can put Tyreese on a couch in his office, and Sasha thanks him.

As Sasha tends to Tyreese, Rick asks Gabriel if he recognized the place Tyreese described. Gabriel says that it sounded like an elementary school within walking distance of the church.

Rick meets with the group to discuss what to do next, his choice being to hunt down Gareth's group. Abraham, however, insists they leave, as it is too dangerous for them to keep Eugene in such a hostile zone. Rick and Abraham begin arguing, and (except for Glenn's intervention) nearly come to blows until Glenn finally gets Abraham to agree to stay for one more half of a day, in exchange for Glenn's guarantee that he, Maggie, and Tara will accompany them to Washington, D.C..

As the group prepares to leave to confront Gareth, Sasha spends time comforting Tyreese with Bob.

Carol and Daryl are following the car with the white cross on the window. Carol is asking Daryl about his time with Beth after the prison. Carol suggests that they could end it quickly by just running the car off the road, but Daryl says that the driver might refuse to talk, so they should continue to follow them. Daryl says they have the advantage right now, and if Beth is being held, they will do what they have to do in order to get her back.

As the car enters the city, it comes to a stop. Daryl stops behind it, and he wonders why the car is waiting. A police officer gets out of the passenger side of the car, and Daryl says they are two of them. A walker comes up and starts banging on the window of Daryl and Carol's car.

The police officer is dragging bicycles, and what looks like a body around, and he looks back at Daryl and Carol's car. Then, the police officer gets back in his car. After the car in front of them leaves, Daryl tries to start their car, but the gas tank is now empty and it won't crank.

Daryl tells Carol that they need to find some place to hold-up until sunrise. Carol says she knows a place just a couple blocks away, and she rolls down the window of the car and stabs the walker in the head.

Daryl and Carol break into an office building to take shelter for the night. Daryl finds some keys on the body of a walker, which helps them unlock doors inside. Daryl asks Carol if she used to work in the building or something. Carol says, "Something." and doesn't encourage the conversation.

Daryl asks what this place is, and Carol says that it's temporary housing. Daryl asks Carol if she came here, and Carol says that she did, but she didn't stay. They find a room with bunk beds, and Carol says that she will take the top bunk. Carol also says that she will take first watch.

As Daryl sits on the bottom bunk, Carol asks, "You said that we get to start over. Did you?" Daryl says, "I'm trying." Daryl asks Carol what's really on her mind, and Carol says that she doesn't think they get to save people anymore. Daryl asks then why is she here, and Carol replies, "I'm trying." Daryl asks what would have happened if he hadn't shown up while Carol was out by the car, and Carol says she still doesn't asks "Do you remember…Lizzie..and Mika?" Daryl replies "Yeah…you where taking care of them..right?" Carol replies to him "Tyreese was with them when i found him" Daryl carefully listen "Lizzie killed Mika in front of Judith…So we could believe that…the walkers are just sick…" Daryl replies "Oh..Carol..i'm so sorry…" he hugs her "And what happened to Lizzie" Daryl asked "I put her down…she could have done this to someone else" Carol replied.

Under the cover of night, Rick, Michonne, Bob,Sasha, Glenn, Maggie, Tara, and Abraham leave the church to go to the elementary school. As they disappear into the woods, the Terminants appear, arriving at the church from a different route, and break in. As they search the church, Gareth asks the group to come out, revealing that he knows that Rick had taken some of their members and most of their guns to the elementary school. When they don't comply, he calls for Father Gabriel saying that if he reveals himself and the group, they will spare him, and even let him leave with Judith. As they search, Judith begins crying and gives away the group's location. Gareth and the Terminants give the survivors one last chance to come out before they break down the door, and, when no one replies, orders the Terminants to force their way in.

Albert and Mike approach the door Mike is shot in the head from behind. The Terminants turn around as Rick appears from the shadows and orders them to drop their weapons. Gareth begins to panic and tries to get Rick to back down by threatening the rest of his group, but Rick unceremoniously shoots off his middle and index fingers as he points at the door. Gareth fall to his knees and tells the rest of the Terminants to do as Rick says. All of them except Martin kneel, who insists they haven't been beaten. Abraham steps out of the shadows and puts his rifle to Martin's head, and orders him to get down, which Martin does. Rick then walks to Gareth, who tries to tell Rick that they used be good people who really did accept newcomers into Terminus until "they" arrived and changed everything, and tries to convince Rick to let them go. Rick explains why he it's too dangerous for him to do that, then reminds Gareth of a promise he made to him back in Terminus, before pulling the machete with the red handle from his belt and slashing Gareth with it, who screams in agony as Rick, Michonne beats Theresa to death, Sasha Stabs Martin,Bob stabs Albert to death with his machete and Abraham beats Greg to death.

When it is all over, Gabriel opens the door and surveys the carnage, as Rick, Michonne and Abraham walk past him to check on the rest of the group. Gabriel is shocked, and looks at Maggie an Glenn in astonishment, meekly exclaiming, "This is the Lord's house." Maggie looks at him, and coldly replies, "No, it's just four walls and a roof."

Back in Atlanta

Suddenly, they hear a sound, and Daryl grabs his crossbow. They both go down a long hallway to see a couple of child walkers and a female walker clawing on the other side of a glass door. Carol starts to go in the room with her knife, but Daryl tells her that she doesn't have to.

Carol wakes up the next morning to see smoke billowing up outside. Daryl has built a fire. He is carrying the bodies of the child walkers in sheets and puts them into the fire. Carol goes outside and thanks Daryl.

In a flashback, Carol is digging a grave, and Tyreese is carrying the bodies of Lizzie and Mika. Carol looks up to see smoke billowing up in the distance.

Back in present time, Daryl and Carol are packing up to go outside. Daryl says they need to get up in a tall building to look around for whoever has Beth. They make their way outside and keep close to the building walls. Daryl peers around a corner and sees several walkers in the roadway. He sees a bridge crossway linking two buildings, and he tells Carol that they can get up there. Daryl takes a notepad out from his backpack and lights it on fire. He throws it out to distract the walkers. Then, Daryl and Carol run by the walkers. They traverse a covered parking lot and enter the building through a door. As the door closes behind Carol, the outline of a person can be seen standing up between the cars, watching her.

As Daryl and Carol try to go across the bridge between buildings, they find several walkers in sleeping bags and tents. Daryl shoots arrows into and stabs the sleeping bag walkers, and they carefully make their way around the walkers trapped in tents. The camera focuses on a window beyond the bridge, and the outline of a person (the same person watching them from the garage) can be seen moving the curtains. Daryl and Carol crawl through an opening in a door that is chained up.

Daryl and Carol make their way into what looks like an executive's office. Carol looks out the window at the burned and destroyed city below.

Daryl notices something outside. He looks through the scope of Carol's rifle. He shows Carol a van that is wrecked on the bridge. It has two white crosses on the rear window, so he thinks it could be a lead to whoever has Beth. Carol starts filling up her canteen from a water cooler. Daryl looks at a painting and says that he bets it cost some rich prick a lot of money. Daryl says it looks like a dog sat in paint and wiped its ass all over the place, but Carol says she kind of likes it.

Daryl and Carol make their way back through the small opening in the chained door. Carol pushes the rifle through the doorway and goes outside first. When Daryl gets outside, the person who watched them from the garage and from the window across from the bridge is revealed to be Noah, who is holding the rifle and has the drop on both of them. Noah tells Daryl to lay down his crossbow. Noah says that no one has to get hurt that he just needs their weapons. Noah tells them that they look tough and that they will be alright. Then, he cuts the tents open and lets the walkers out, before running away.

Daryl stabs one of the walkers, and Carol pulls out a pistol and shoots one of the walkers. Carol points her gun at Noah's back, but Daryl pushes the gun away so she misses.

They chase after Noah, but he is gone. Carol asks Daryl if he thought that she was going to kill him. Carol says that she was aiming for his leg. Daryl says that he was just a kid. Carol points out that he got their weapons and without weapons they and Beth could die.

Back in the present, Daryl and Carol make their way to the van on the bridge. The van is halfway off the edge of the bridge, and Carol points out that it's not stable. As they search the van, a horde of walkers approach. Daryl notices hospital supplies in the van, and Carol says Grady Memorial Hospital is nearby.

As the walkers reach the van, Daryl stabs some of the walkers, and Carol uses her last three bullets. However, they are overrun by walkers and have to climb back into the van to escape.

As they climb into the front of the van, Daryl tells Carol to buckle up, as the walkers push the van off the bridge. The van lands right side up. Daryl and Carol are dazed, but they are both okay. A couple of walkers fall off the bridge onto the van. Daryl and Carol make their way out of the van and take off on foot.

Daryl and Carol are stopped outside a building to rest, and Daryl gives Carol some water to drink. Carol's shoulder is injured, but she says that she's had worse. Carol jokes that they made good time getting down.

Carol says they are only three blocks from Grady. Daryl and Carol enter a building, and Daryl finds a very weak walker on the floor, still holding a machete. He takes the machete and uses it to put down the walker. They look across at the hospital. Daryl asks Carol that if he isn't like he was before what was he like before then? Carol says that he was like a kid, but now he's a man. Daryl asks, "What about you?" Carol says that she and Sophia stayed at the shelter for a day and half, then she went running back to Ed. Carol says that she got beat up, but she didn't do anything. Carol says that who she was when she was with Ed, got burned away. Carol says that at the prison she got to be who she always thought she should have been, but then she got burned away. Carol says everything now consumes you. Daryl says, "We ain't ashes."

Daryl hears something, and they both go to investigate. It's a walker that is stuck to the wall by an arrow. Carol asks Daryl if it's one of his arrows, and Daryl says, "Yeah." They hear gunfire, and they walk around the corner of the hall to see Noah struggling with a walker. Noah breaks free, and the walker attacks Carol, but Daryl kills it. Daryl chases after Noah and finds him trying to move a bookshelf that is blocking a door. Daryl pushes Noah into the bookshelf, and it falls back on Noah pinning him beneath. There is a walker struggling to get through the door that was behind the bookshelf.

Carol catches up, and Daryl and Carol take their weapons back. Noah asks why they followed him and begs them for help, but Daryl says he already helped him once and it "ain't happening again". Daryl finds a carton of cigarettes and lights a smoke. Carol yells at Daryl to help Noah, but Daryl says to let him be and walks away. The walker pushes through the door and is about to get Noah, but Daryl turns around and shoots the walker with an arrow at the last second.

In a flashback, Carol is in the woods after her attack on Terminus. She falls to her knees and starts to wipe off all the walker blood and guts she smeared on herself to get past the walkers and get inside. She picks up her weapons and starts to walk, while the smoke from Terminus billows in the background.

Carol thinks about that but Daryl yells "HEY CAROL" .Daryl and Carol pull the bookshelves off of Noah. Noah goes to the window, and he warns them that "they", the people at the hospital, will come now because they probably heard the shot. Daryl asks him if he saw a blonde girl at the hospital, and Noah says, "Beth, you know her?" Noah explains that Beth helped him get away, but that she is still there. Carol spots one of the cars belonging to the hospital, circling the building below them.

Daryl, Carol, and Noah take off running to try to escape before the people from the hospital get there. Noah falls down and Daryl stops to help him up, so Carol runs out the door first where she is instantly hit by a station wagon with the distinct white cross on the back. Daryl struggles as Noah holds him back from going outside and the pair witness Officer O'Donnell and Officer Alvarado load her onto a stretcher, carry her into the car and speed off back to the hospital. Noah says that they can help her that they have medicine, machines, and a doctor. Noah states that if Daryl had went out there, he would've had to kill them, and then Carol wouldn't be able to get their help.

Daryl asks Noah what it's going to take to get Carol and Beth back, and Noah says "A lot, because they have guns and people." Daryl replies that, "So do we." Daryl and Noah escape through a fence, and they find a truck to drive away in. Daryl and Noah are driving in the truck.

The morning after, each member of the group says goodbye to Tyreese as he begins to succumb to his bite. Tyreese asks for a moment alone with Rick, but when Rick attempts to give Judith to Carl, Tyreese tells him to let Judith thanks Rick for showing him that there were still good people in the world, Rick thanks again that he rescued Judith. He advises Rick to take a look at Judith and to tell him that the world isn't going to change. Rick takes Tyreesw's hand for a minute before leaving, and Sasha returns to stay by Tyreese's side in his final moments. Tyreese says:i know you will make it…

Sasha listen to him Tyreese: You are brave…and not scared… i know you will make it. Sasha says:Thank you…she hugs him. Tyreese slowly dies, Sasha:Tyreese?...Tyreese?...Tyreese!?...

Sasha breaks down in tears,Someone knocks the door,she ignores it,Sasha takes the gun and aims to Tyreese's Head

BANG

The group Heard the gunshot and they knew Tyresee was gone

Later, after burying Tyreese, Abraham gives Rick a map depicting the route they would be taking to Washington. The group has decided to split up, with Abraham's group, along with Glenn, Maggie, and Tara leaving for Washington, and the rest of the group promising to follow after Daryl and Carol return. Rick then opens the map to find the message, "Sorry, I was an asshole. Come to Washington. The new world's gonna need RICK GRIMES". As the church bus carrying Abraham's group departs.

That night, Michonne is sitting outside the church, inspecting her katana, which she had found in Martin's backpack. Gabriel comes sits on the steps next to her, commenting that he can't sleep after what has happened. Michonne tells him that although that feeling never goes away, it will lessen over time. They are interrupted by rustling from the forest. Gabriel returns into the church as Michonne goes to inspect. As she slowly walks to the tree line, she sees a few bushes rustling, and Daryl appears. Michonne grins at the sight of Daryl, but the smile fades as she asks where Carol is. Daryl pauses, staring at her, come out he says to Noah.

Grady Memorial Hospital,Atlanta

Dr. Edwards is seen examining Beth's new forehead sutures. As he leaves the room, Beth confronts him, "How did you know Trevitt was a doctor?" Edwards pauses at this, and Beth continues: "That's why you had me give him the wrong meds, right? Why you had me kill him? 'Cause if he had lived there'd be another doctor and Dawn wouldn't need you." Dr Edwards admits that Trevitt was a doctor at St Ignatius (presumably it was Trevitt's St Ignatius ID card that Beth found in Dawn's office). He says they would have kicked him out or had him killed. He states, "When they arrested Christ, Peter denied being one of his disciples. He didn't have a choice, they would have crucified him too."

He leaves the touches her scar and says: "Maggie….Rick…Daryl…Carl…Judith…I Need To Find Them." Beth picks up a pair of scissors and follows Edwards- very angry- down the hallway. She's clearly meaning to harm him - only pausing when she sees an unconscious Carol being brought by Dawn and her officers in on a stretcher.

Beth:…Carol.

Beth saves the scissors…and follow them.

 _ **END OF EPISODE 3**_

" _ **SO CLOSE,BUT SO FAR"**_


	4. Chapter 4:All That Remains

_**The Walking Dead Beth Greene Unfinished storyline**_

 _ **Created By:RachelWhite25**_

 _ **This story is not going to have changes in things that for me where right so not everything is going to have changes I hope all of you enjoy…**_

 _ **By now there are not too many changes but episode 8 is the one that will have more changes it be "Coda"and it is going to be replaced with other name called "What It Comes After"ori t may be chaned but still i tell you this so you know =)**_

 _ **Please follow the facebook page: The-Walking-DeadBeth-Greene-Unfinished-StoryLine**_

 _ **And the Walking Dead Fanon Wiki:TWD:BethGreeneUnfinishedStoryline For more info**_

 _ **If you have a suggestion send me a message and if you want post a review and thanks for reading =)**_

 _ **EPISODE 4**_

 _ **"ALL THAT REMAINS"**_

Abraham is driving down the road in the church bus. Rosita is teasing Abraham about his hair getting long; Abraham is relaxed and joking that he's thinking about becoming a plumber. He thinks the successful end of his mission is in sight. Rosita says she'll cut Abraham's hair later that night.

Tara tells Eugene that his hair is getting a little long in the back and suggests he gets it cut. Then, she jokes, "Or is it your source of power?" Eugene responds, "I ain't slaying a lion anytime soon, and I wouldn't be putting any wagers on me despatching 1,000 philistines with the jawbone of an ass." Tara asks Eugene what's up, and he says he's thinking about what that preacher did.

Maggie tells Glenn that maybe Daryl and Carol came back and the rest of them are right behind them. Maggie turns around and asks Eugene how long it will take once he gets on the terminal and does what he needs to do. Eugene says it depends on the density of the infected around target sites worldwide. After Eugene rattles off some more scientific mumbo-jumbo, Glenn asks Eugene, "Why the hair?" Eugene says because he likes it, and he adds no one is taking scissor or clipper to it anytime soon. Eugene says that the smartest man he ever knew, his old boss T. Brooks Ellis, the director of the human genome project, loved his hair.

As the bus passes by a group of walkers, the engine suddenly blows out. Abraham loses control and the bus swerves, it hits another vehicle and flips over on its side. Walkers start to approach the motionless bus.

Daryl, Bob and Sasha fortify the church, building barricades out of splintered pews and a stockade of organ pipes, as Gabriel watches the desecration with dismay.

Michonne and Rick, meanwhile, hammer boards across the windows. Michonne offers to go on the rescue mission to Atlanta in Rick's place, but Rick says he owes it to for Maggie

Rick, Daryl, Bob, Sasha and Noah leave for Atlanta. As Carl and Michonne board up more windows, Gabriel furiously scrubs at the floor, trying in vain to remove the blood stains left by the massacre of Gareth's crew.

At the hospital, Beth listens in as Officer O'Donnell suggests that Dawn pull Carol off life support in order to save resources. Beth protests, but Dawn sides with O'Donnell.

After O'Donnell leaves, Dawn privately instructs Beth to save Carol.

Abraham is calling out for Eugene, as everyone on the bus is starting to regain their composure from the crash. Because the engine is on fire, Abraham, Glenn, Maggie, and Rosita bust out the back door of the bus to fight off the walkers. Tara stays on the bus to protect Eugene. When a walker tries to get in through a bus window, Tara stabs it and tells Eugene it's time to be brave. Tara gives Eugene a knife, and they both leave the bus to help. At first, Eugene just stands around petrified. However, when he sees a walker coming up behind Tara, he rushes over to stab it, saving her.

After all the walkers have been dispatched, Abraham barks out an order to check Eugene to see if he's hurt. Eugene says he's fine, but he notices blood on Abraham's hand and asks if it's his blood. Abraham says yes and that his cut just reopened again. Before they can head into the bus to retrieve their supplies, the bus bursts into flames.

Eugene suggests that they head back to the church, but Abraham insists that they have to continue on the mission. Abraham says retreat means they lose, that they don't go back. Glenn says they are going with him, that he's calling this thing, but he just needs to know that Abraham is good. Abraham says he took a pretty good hit with the crash, but as long as they are rolling on, he's good. Glenn says, "We're rolling on." Tara suggests that maybe they can find some bikes because bikes don't burn. Eugene goes and looks at the walker he stabbed, then he spits on it. Abraham and the group continue their journey on foot.

At the hospital, Beth visits Dr. Edwards and asks him what medication he would administer to Carol. He advises five milligrams of epinephrine,Beth returns to Carol's room.

Abraham and the group break into a book store. Once inside, they start setting up shop, by getting water from the toilet, building a barricade with bookshelves, and tearing out book pages to use in a fire. Rosita uses some string from a book spine to sew up the gash in Abraham's hand.

After Rosita finishes patching him up, Abraham says that he's going to take a sweep. Glenn finds Abraham watching walkers outside the window. Abraham thanks Glenn for coming with him. Glenn asks Abraham if he's going to wrap up his hand, but Abraham says he's going to let it get some air, and that he cut it pretty bad back at the church.

Abraham says it's kind of reached the point where everyone alive is strong now. Abraham says he wants to say it's never easy to kill someone, but it's not the truth, that it's the easiest thing in the world now. Glenn tells Abraham that he should turn in and get some rest, but Abraham says he really needs some ass first. After Abraham leaves, Glenn says, "I didn't need to know that, but cool."

As Abraham and Rosita are having sex, Rosita looks up and says Eugene is watching them, "again", from the self help section. Abraham laughs and says don't worry that he's harmless.

Tara comes up behind Eugene, and Eugene admits to watching Abraham and Rosita. Eugene says he enjoys the female form, and he considers it to be a victimless crime which provides a distraction. Tara says that she was looking for Eugene to thank him for saving her life back at the bus. Eugene reveals that he sabotaged the bus to make it crash. Eugene says he put crushed glass in the fuel line back at the church and that the vehicle should have failed before it even got to the road. When Tara asks why he did that, Eugene says that he couldn't survive on his own. Eugene says that if he couldn't save the world that there is no way they would keep him around. Tara says they would because they're friends. Tara says that Eugene needs to keep secret what he did and not to do it again. Eugene goes, at Tara's urging and she takes a swift look at Rosita and Abe before she goes as well.

Glenn is sleeping next to Maggie. Maggie is staring up into space. Glenn asks if she's thinking about them, and Maggie says she feels guilty. Glenn jokes around about having a vacation on a bookstore floor. Maggie says it's just good having this because it's not about what was, that it's about what's going to be.

Rosita is wrapping up Abraham's hand in bandages. Rosita says she thinks that they should stay here today, but Abraham says they need to keep moving. Abraham says every minute they waste in getting Eugene to Washington people are dying. Maggie enters and says that this store was hardly touched and that they could spend one more day searching for supplies. Rosita publicly backs Abraham and says they will sweep as they go.

Abraham says they have a vehicle, and he looks out the window at a fire truck. He adds that the vehicle has 500 gallons of water on it. At first the fire truck won't crank, but Abraham eventually gets it started. However, after they pull out, the fire truck chokes down. As Abraham starts to work on the fire truck, a tire goes rolling by them. Then, a decent sized group of walkers come out of a building, released after the fire truck moved forward and allowed the building's door to open. Abraham and the rest are overrun, but Eugene turns the fire hose on the walkers and takes them out. Abraham says he's been to eight county fairs and one goat rodeo and he's never seen anything like that. Glenn says there's a Goodwill where there might be some supplies. But Abraham is against waiting, he climbs on the roof of the fire truck to clean out the intake for the engine. Abraham starts laughing when he sees written on the ground, "Sick inside let them die."

Abraham and his group are now a ways down the road in the fire truck. Evidently, Abraham got the truck running, but it's stopped again. Eugene is reading the H.G. Well's book "The Shape Of Things To Come" on the back of the fire truck. Maggie tells Eugene that she knows why he has the haircut. Eugene says that it's because he likes it, but Maggie goes into a story about how it lets everyone know he's not like everyone else. Maggie says a lot of people in his position would have given up. Glenn says he smells something. The others suddenly smell it too.

The group walks down the road where they spy a horde of walkers, and large farms equally infested at both sides. Glenn tells everyone they have to turn around and head back. Abraham says that he's not giving up the ship, that they can get through the herd and that they're not going around or turning back. Rosita tells Abraham no and that the others are right only for him to grab Eugene and start walking back to the fire truck. Everyone else tries to stop Abraham, but then Eugene starts screaming, "I'm not a scientist". Eugene says he lied, that he's not a scientist, and that he doesn't know how to stop the walkers. Everyone is standing around staring at him, and Rosita insists that he is a scientist. Eugene says that he just knows things and is a good liar, and knows that he's smarter than most people. He says that he just wanted to get to DC because he believes that the locale holds the strongest possibility for survival. He just wanted to trick some people into taking him there. Rosita says that people died trying to get him to DC. Eugene admits that and even recites a list of some on the spot - Stephanie, Warren, Pam, Rex, Roger, Jesaiah/Josiah, Dirk, Josephine and most recently Bob. Eugene says that as the reality of getting to DC came closer, he tried to slow their path. He also says he lied about T. Brooks Ellis liking his hair, as he never met him. Abraham then gets up and punches Eugene multiple times, forcing him into the fire truck. Abraham gives one more punch and slams Eugene's head into the windsheild wiper and knocks him out. As Abraham goes at Eugene again, Rosita steps in front of him and puts her hand on her gun. Maggie rolls Eugene over and she, along with Glenn and Rosita, try to rouse him. Abraham walks away and falls to his knees on the roadway with tears in his eyes.

Carol slowly wakes up

Carol:"Beth?"

Beth:"Carol…Thank God You're Awake!

Carol:"Oh…My…You're Alive…Thank God Daryl Was Wrong…"

Beth:"What.-What Did He Say?"

Carol:"That You Where Gone…"

Beth:*Smiles* "That's Okay"

Beth:"I'll need your help when you get better.."

Carol:"For What?"

Beth:"When You Get Better….We..Are Going To Out Of Here…"

 _ **END OF EPISODE 4**_

 _ **"ALL THAT REMAINS"**_


	5. Chapter 5:Consumed

**The Walking Dead Beth Greene Unfinished storyline**

 _ **Created By:RachelWhite25**_

 _ **This story is not going to have changes in things that for me where right so not everything is going to have changes I hope all of you enjoy…**_

 _ **Sorry for getting this episode late I'm creating other stories for the future.**_

 _ **Please follow the facebook page: The-Walking-DeadBeth-Greene-Unfinished-StoryLine**_

 _ **And the Walking Dead Fanon Wiki:TWD:BethGreeneUnfinishedStoryline For more info**_

 _ **If you have a suggestion send me a message and if you want post a review and thanks for reading =)**_

 _ **EPISODE 5**_

 _ **"CONSUMED"**_

Grady Memorial Hospital

Atlanta

Beth was getting ready to sleep when she heard some knocking on her door it was Dawn

Beth:Hi…

Dawn:Hi can I?

Beth:..Yeah..

Dawn Sits On Her Bed

Beth:What's grong?

Dawn:That…Woman you know her right

Beth:…Yeah I do

Dawn:….What are you going to do when she heals?

Beth:I don't know

Dawn:Are you going to use her as how you did with Noah?

Beth:Use?

Dawn:I Think you used him…but you didn't knew

Beth:I Wasn't

Dawn:Something Similar Happened With Hanson

Beth:Huh?

Dawn:He was a intelligent…He used people..so the hospital could grow…..I remember the day I became the leader of this…he wanted me to believe that someone was going to came to save us…he died taking care of a friend of his…

Beth:…

Dawn:He went to the room and he just reanimated….and attacked him…when heard him scream I went and shoot his friend..and later Hanson wanted to kill himself…but I shot him before he could.

Some tears went out of Dawn eyes

Beth:Why are you telling me this?

Dawn:….i just needed…to…get…it…free…And.

Dawn:I Trust you Beth

Beth stare at her

Dawn:Do you trust me?

Beth:Yes,I Do

Dawn:Good It's Important….I Want You As My Ward.

Beth:Ok.

Dawn:Good

Dawn leaves

Dawn:Oh…..Jeffreis, Gorman and Joan Funeral will be tomorrow

Beth:….

Dawn Finally Leaves

Beth Turns The Lights Of And Gets On Her Bed

Beth:The only difference…is that you use people to survive….and I won't let that happen.

At the hospital, Beth drops by Carol's room and watches her lying unconscious in bed. Beth silently glares at Dr. Edwards checking on the patient.

….

Dawn is seen loading some guns

Dawn:Hey Vince

Vince:Yes?

Dawn:It's everything okay?

Vince:Yeah Why?

Dawn:Have you…

Vince:I Was Going To Now

Dawn: Oh Ok…I'll need some help with something…when you are done

Vince: Ok Then

…..

Beth:Carol?

Carol:Beth…

Carol:What…I'm Okay?

Beth:You are…By now

Carol:Thank you

Beth:Of Course…..It's Maggie Ok,have You Seen Her?

Carol:Yes,She is…They were in a place called Terminus…And the people ….were planning on kill them.

Beth listens carefully

Carol: I was with Judith and Tyreese….Well and Lizzie And Mika

Beth:Are they ok?

Carol:Lizzie and..Mika Are Dead….Tyreese and Judith Are Ok.

Beth What Happened To Them?

….

Out on the road, Eugene finally awakens and Maggie rushes to his side. Glenn, Tara and Rosita return with fresh fish and water. Tara has found a yo-yo.

Beth have some tears on her eyes

Carol:….And they are on a church…Right now

Beth:…I need to go and get medicine…

Carol:Ok…Then

Beth walks out of the room

While Beth gets the medicine she hears a pacient screaming

Beth gets closer and hears the woman screaming apparently the officer was trying to violate her

Beth run to her room and took the pair of scissors she stole from

And runs again to the girl's room

Beth gets in the room

Vince:OH SHIT! WHAT ARE YOU DOIN-

Beth stabbed the officer in his stomach

BANG

He fired his weapon

The Whole Hospital Heard

Beth looked back

The woman got shot by the officer

Beth:NOO!

Beth took the scissors out of his stomach and stabbed him in the head

Beth step back and saw how she was covered in the man's blood

Beth looked at the woman and said:

Sorry…

Beth stabbed the woman in her head….

Dawn arrives at the room

Dawn:BETH! WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!?

Dawn:OH MY…-OH MY

Dawn:YOU KILLED….THEM!

Beth just looked at her

Dawn:Ah…No…. YOU!  
Dawn tries too punch Beth

But Beth stabs her in her hand

Dawn:AAAAH!

Others Officers Arrive

Beth:You…Let this happen Dawn

Beth:You let them

The officers just listen to them as well other residents of the hospital

Beth:You use them so they can work for you!

Beth:Because you are consumed of fear

Beth:You do all of this things so all of them think you are strong!

Beth:But no! you are just shit

Dawn couldn't believe what she was hearing it

Beth:It's true what you said you know

Beth:Not all are made for this

Beth:And almost all the people here know it but they just don't say it!

Beth:Joan knew it!

Beth: Did you knew Edwards just kills other doctors so you can protect them

Beth:He uses all of you as well

Beth:You Are Here Now…Because You Know How To Use People…Not Because You Are Brave

Dawn got some tears out of her eyes

Beth:Why don't you cry?

Beth:That is what you want…

Beth Leaves The Room

Dawn:Help Me Please!

Edwards gets Dawn

Beth keeps the scissors and goes to Carol's room

 **Later At Night**

Dawn Arrives

Beth:Huh?

Dawn pulls out her gun and aims at Carol

Beth:…

Dawn:You…Know

Beth just stares at her

Dawn: You may be right

Beth:…..

Dawn: You just caused…Trouble

Beth:Kill her…won't change anything

Dawn:Really?

Beth:You are scared….You don't know how to manage…this Dawn…Don't pretend like you do

Dawn:….

Beth: Killing her know won't change you….So stop it

Dawn:I should be aiming you

Dawn stops aiming at Carol and aims at Beth

Beth:Why?

Beth talks with confident,she's not scared

Dawn:You killed them..people it's talking about it

Beth:I just help that woman

Dawn:From Vince

Beth: From you as well…

Beth gets up

Beth:Shoot me….?

Dawn:What?

Beth: Do you think that is going to make you stronger?

Dawn shakes

Beth:Answer

Dawn:…..

Dawn leaves

Beth stares

Beth:I didn't had use this…

Beth took a knife that Vince had

 **At The Next Day**

Beth goes to get food at the cafeteria

The people just looked at her

Beth took the food and just leave

Beth goes to Carol's Room and locks the door

Beth takes a chair and sits next to Carol so they can eat

Dawn is sleeping

Dawn:Huh?

Her radio made a strange noise

Dawn gets up and takes it

Dawn:Hello?

Officer:…Loo…k…Ou..t….Peopl..e…He…re

 _ **END OF EPISODE 5**_

" _ **CONSUMED"**_

I know it is a little bit short but it is just for the mid-season finale

Oh and I'm creating new stories I'll be creating a FB page soon Post a review if you want I hope you have enjoyed and of course thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6:Crossed

_**The Walking Dead Beth Greene Unfinished storyline**_

 _ **Created By:RachelWhite25**_

 _ **This story is not going to have changes in things that for me where right so not everything is going to have changes I hope all of you enjoy…**_

 _ **The Mid-Season Finale will be here soon!**_

 _ **Please follow the facebook page: The-Walking-DeadBeth-Greene-Unfinished-StoryLine**_

 _ **And the Walking Dead Fanon Wiki:TWD:BethGreeneUnfinishedStoryline For more info**_

 _ **If you have a suggestion send me a message and if you want post a review and thanks for reading =)**_

 _ **EPISODE 6**_

 _ **"CROSSED"**_

At the church, Carl lays weapons in front of Gabriel and urges him to pick one for self-defense. Noting Gabriel's distress over the massacre, Carl reminds Gabriel that Gareth and his men were liars and murderers, and Gabriel reluctantly picks a machete,When Carl tries to explain him how to use it,Gabriel leaves.

 _Grady Memorial Hospital_

Carol and Beth are eating breakfast

Beth:So she came in the night…and she aim you with her gun.

Carol:Just becase you defended that girl?

Beth:Yes exactly

Carol:But…..-Do you heard that?

Beth:Yeah….

 _ **BEFORE**_

Rick and the group are camping close to the hospital

Bob is seen talking with Sasha probably about her brother's death…

Rick:So how is this "Dawn"?

Noah:I know her for a while…She's the leader..She is strong…And her officers do whatever she tells them too….

Rick:You know I think I have went through worse…So I'm going to take Carol and Beth out of her hands…and she is not going to stop it…

Noah:…I hope that it works well

Daryl: Don't worry Rick knows what he is doing.

…

 _ **AT THE OTHER DAY**_

Rick and the group get going to Grady Memorial

Sasha:Look

They see a Cafeteria

Bob: Do you think there will be food?

Rick:Maybe…Let's see

They get in

Sasha gets In the front and aims with her Rifle

There are some walkers

Bob,Noah and Rick kill them with their knifes and machete.

They see if there's food

Out on the road, Eugene finally awakens and Maggie rushes to his side. Glenn, Tara and Rosita return with fresh fish and water. Tara has found a yo-yo.

At the church, Michonne checks on Gabriel in the rectory. He feigns fatigue and excuses himself. Alone again, he resumes his task: prying up floorboards with his machete, wanting to leave the church in secret.

Gabriel limps through the forest and is attacked by a walker. He knocks it down and raises a stone to kill it, but then notices a crucifix around its neck. He tearfully lowers the rock and hobbles away.

At the school where the Terminus residents set camp, walkers are amassing inside the doors, watching Father Gabriel inspect the scene. He finds photos, a Bible with Mary's name in it (which falls open more or less naturally in his hand at Chronicles 8:10 to 11:21) and then, finally, the remnants of Tyreese's leg on a barbecue pit. He angrily throws the pit over, crying. As he does so, the walkers free themselves and chase him. He heads into the woods, where he leans against a tree that's been marked with a cut. He continues on toward the church, arriving there and stopping briefly in front of the spot where his parishioners had tried to get in with walkers surrounding him. He calls for Carl and Michonne to let him in as the walkers build up against the barriers placed by the survivors. Carl and Michonne have to chop open bits of wood they'd nailed the door shut with but ultimately get him in just in time. A small horde of walkers make their way in and Carl and Michonne start taking them out but the building is quickly overrun and the pair have to hide with Judith in Gabriel's office. Carl heads outside through the hole in Gabriel's floor, followed by Michonne and then Gabriel. Outside, they take out the walkers stuck to the spikes before boarding up the church with the zombies inside.

 _ **In Atlanta**_

The group gets out of the cafeteria

And move to Grady Memorial

Carl and Michonne are sitting with Gabriel and Judith, waiting. Gabriel admits that he went to the school, that he had to be sure they were telling him the truth. The walkers start to get through the boarded up doors, but before they can, Abraham's group shows up in the fire truck and drive right into the doors. Michonne tells Maggie that Beth's alive and the others went to get her at Grady group collectively decides to go get her.

…..

 _ **Back in Atlanta**_

they arrive at Grady

Rick: Look there's an officer….Sasha…

Sasha: Got it

Sasha Takes her Silencer Rifle and aims at him

Sasha:He have some keys

Rick:Perfect…do it….

Sasha:Yes…Boss

The officer brain gets shot and his body slowly falls to the ground

Rick:Ok COME ON!

Daryl gets the keys

Daryl,Rick and Sasha runs towards the hospital

Noah stops to look at the officer

Bob: I'm sorry

Noah:He didn't deserved…he was a good officer

Bob:.."Alvarado"

Noah:Yeah…

Sasha:Bob?!

Bob:Come on!

They go to the hospital

Rick and the others are inside

Rick: Ok listen…Noah I need you go to Beth's room see if she's there…

Noah: Ok

Rick: Daryl and me are going to get the officers, Sasha we need you to cover for us

Sasha: Ok

Rick:Bob go with Noah

Rick:Okay everyone go…

….

Bob:in wich floor is Beth?

Noah:I Think she's in the fifth….

Bob: Ok

…..

Rick: Daryl….

Daryl and Rick spot an officer

Daryl gets the officer and puts a knife in him throat

Officer:SHIT! HEL-

Rick Puts his silencer gun in her head

Rick:Shut up

Rick stops aiming at him.

Rick:Listen I'm looking for 2 Girls

Rick:One of them is blonde she have like 17 years old and an older woman she has grey hair she got here like some days ago….

Officer Lamson:I Think…I saw a blonde girl in the fifth floor…

Daryl:Beth

Officer Lamson:Beth? She murdered one of our officer yesterday…

Daryl and Rick:….

Officer S:You're here to get them?

Daryl:…..

Officer Lamson:I Won't tell…Please just let me go…or I can help you get there

Officer Licari _:_ Oh Go-

He tries to get his radio

Pkew

Officer Licari got shot by Sasha

Rick:Daryl shit…do it

Daryl slits Lamson's throat out

Sasha:So she's on the…-

Lamson's Radio:Lamson?! Hey!? It's everything okay…I'll inform Dawn abou…-

Radio:AAAAH!...

Dawn:Hello?

Officer:…Loo…k…Ou..t….Peopl..e…He…re

Bob:Noah! Fuck kill him!

Noah stabs the officer in the head

Dawn:Oh….God…Oh God

Dawn leaves her room

Dawn:SOMEONE ATTACKED MCGINLEY! GET THEM!

 _ **END OF EPISODE 6:**_

" _ **CROSSED"**_

 _ **IT'S SHORT BECAUSE THE MID-SEASON FINALE IT'S CLOSE….**_


	7. Chapter 7:Danger Ahead

_**The Walking Dead Beth Greene Unfinished storyline**_

 _ **Created and Written By:RachelWhite25**_

 **This story is not going to have changes in things that for me where right so not everything is going to have changes I hope all of you enjoy…**

 **Please follow the facebook page: The-Walking-DeadBeth-Greene-Unfinished-StoryLine**

 **And the Walking Dead Fanon Wiki:TWD:BethGreeneUnfinishedStoryline For more info**

 **If you have a suggestion send me a message and if you want post a review and thanks for reading =)**

 _ **EPISODE 7**_

 _ **The Mid-Season Finale Will Be Here Soon!**_

 _ **"DANGER AHEAD"**_

Rick:Shit! Daryl!

Lamson:NOO!

Darly slits his throat

Rick:Come on!

Rick,Sasha and Daryl run to the fifth floor

Dawn leaves her room

Dawn:SOMEONE ATTACKED MCGINLEY! GET THEM!

Rick,Daryl and Sasha get to the fourth floor

Rick:shit!

A officer spot them

Officer:Shit! Here!

The officers starts shooting at them

Sasha:Go on I can take care of them…Go on and find them!

Rick:Come on…!

Daryl and Rick get to the fifth floor

Beth gets out her room

Officers:EVERYONE STAY IN YOUR ROOMS!

Beth:Ah..?

Beth gets in her rooms and locks the door

Beth takes the knife out

Carol:Beth….What's going on?

Beth:I Think There's a group here….

Beth:But..Don't worry I'm going to protect you Carol.

Carol is proud of Beth she is strong

Beth stays guarding the door

Rick:BOB!

Bob:Rick…..

Rick:What The Fuck Just Happened…!?

Bob:Noah attacked a guard…he thought he killed him,but he didn't

Rick:Shit come on!

….

Sasha: (Whispering) Come…on….come on

The officers shoot at her

Sasha gets in cover

Sasha:Ok….Now!

Sasha shoots the officers

Dawn: NOO! YOU MOTHERFUCKER!

Bob talks to Sasha in her radio

Dawn draws her pistol

Dawn:Huh?

Sasha is gone

…

Some of the officers spot Rick,Daryl,Bob and Noah

Rick:shit! get them!...Daryl?

Bob:Rick!?

Rick takes his silencer gun and start shooting to the officers with Noah and Bob

…

Officer:Everyone stay in your room! You have to-

SHANK

Daryl shot him with his crossbow

Daryl:…

Daryl takes his gun

Daryl walks carefully in the halls

….

Rick,Noah and Bob survived the attacked

Rick: Ok,come on!

Rick takes his radio

Rick:DARYL!?

Daryl: I'm searching them

Bob:Is Sasha with you!?

Daryl:Ah? No she is not with me…

Bob:I'll go for her

Rick:…..Ok

Noah:I can go with you…

Bob:Ok let's go

Rick: are you still on the 5th floor?

Daryl:Yes

Rick:I'm going there!

Daryl: Ok….

…..

Beth:I Wish We Had a Gun…..

Carol:….Yeah

Beth:We Need To Get You Ready…

….

Dawn is crying as she sees the dead officers

Dawn stabs the officers in their head

Dawn in her radio:Hello?

There's no answer

Dawn:Hello!? Please…someone answer please...

Officer:Hello!? Dawn!?

Dawn:It's…it's more people alive?

Officer:Yeah we're searching theme I thought ones went for them….

Dawn:…..Get them….i want all of 'em dead

Officer: Yes,sir.

Dawn looks down and takes the dead officers guns and goes to search them

…

Rick: Daryl!

Daryl:Rick im searching for 'em..-

Beth:Wait….

Beth unlocks the door

Beth: Daryl? Rick!?

Daryl:BEETH!

Beth:Oh…-Oh my..-DARYL!

Daryl hugs Beth

Rick sees them hug and walks to Carol's room

Carol:Rick!

Rick:Come on we need to get out of here

 _ **END OF EPISODE 7**_

" _ **DANGER AHEAD"**_

 _ **HI AND SORRY BECAUSE THIS EPISODE IS REALLY SHORT BUT THE NEXT EPISODE IS GOING TO BE THE MID-SEASON FINALE! THAT EPISODE WILL BE REALLY LONGER! AND WILL HAVE MORE THINGS!**_

 _ **I HOPE ALL OF YOU ENJOY THIS EPISODE IF YOU DID POST A REVIEW AND FOLLOW THE FACEBOOK PAGE:THE WALKING DEAD:BETH GREENE UNFINISHED STORYLINE,SO YOU CAN KNOW WHEN THE NEXT PARTS ARE GOING TO BE REALEASED,FOR MORE INFO AND FOR AN IMAGE GALLERY**_


	8. Chapter 8:She's Not Gone

_**The Walking Dead Beth Greene Unfinished storyline**_

 _ **Created and Written By:RachelWhite25**_

 _ **This story is not going to have changes in things that for me where right so not everything is going to have changes I hope all of you enjoy…**_

 _ **Please follow the facebook page: The-Walking-DeadBeth-Greene-Unfinished-StoryLine**_

 _ **And the Walking Dead Fanon Wiki:TWD:BethGreeneUnfinishedStoryline For more info**_

 _ **If you have a suggestion send me a message and if you want post a review and thanks for reading =)**_

 _ **EPISODE 8**_

 _ **MID-SEASON FINALE**_

" _ **SHE'S NOT GONE"**_

Daryl and Rick finally reunite with Beth and Carol

Daryl: "What happened to you in the face?"

Beth: "It doesn't matter now….Where's Maggie? And the others?

Daryl:We talk later we need to get out Rick! R

Rick is carrying Carol in his arms

Rick:Come on

Beth:Wait our stuff I saw that they took Carol's things and put them in a room in the last floor…

Rick on his radio:Bob!?

Bob:Yes….Rick!?

Rick:I Found them…We found Carol and Beth

Bob:Thank god

Rick:Listen I need you get to the last floor and find Beth and Carol's things!

Bob: Oh….-Okay

Rick:Okay now we need to get there come on.

Rick runs with Carol on his arms to the last floor

Daryl:Beth come on

…

Noah:come on I…know wich room it's

Bob:Ok

Bob follows Noah

Noah:This one…It's locked

Bob:Shit…(He takes his gun out and shoots the door)

Noah and Bob search for Beth and Carol's things

Noah:This bag has Beth things

Bob:Well now just Carol Things!

….

Beth is just thinking about the people in the hospital that they're leaving behind

Dawn has put on their minds that someone is going to save them

It's sad but they don't have time for them so she keeps running with Daryl

Carol: Thank you

Rick: Don't mention it…you saved us in something even worse ok….

Carol smiles

As they run they-

AAAAAAAAAAH!

Beth:Huh? SHIT…

Beth is tackled down

Dawn:YOUU! YOU FUCKING PLANNED THIS….TO DESTROY MY HOSPITAL!?

Beth pushes Dawn's gun

Dawn takes a knife and stabs Beth with it

Beth:NAAAAAAAARGGGH!

BEEEEETH!

Daryl screams

Daryl punches Dawn and takes her knife

Rick and Carol are in the 2nd floor already

Rick:Shit…Wait…Where's Daryl!?

Rick on his radio: DARYYYYYYL!

Dawn is in top of Daryl trying to Stab Him

Dawn:YOU ARE DESTROYING MY HOSPITAL!

Daryl:AAHG GET THE FUCK OFF!

Daryl punches the knife

Daryl pushes Dawn

Dawn reaches her gun

Daryl:Shit (He kicks his gun and tries to get his gun out)

Daryl fires his gun but it just hits her right arm.

Dawn:AAAH! FUUC-... SHIT!

(He is at the wall sit on the floor,Dawn is sit on the floor too)

Dawn:No! YOU PEOPLE! DON'T GET IT! THE WILL COME PEOPLE HERE TO SAVE US! YOU DESTROYED OUR PLACE THE BITTERS ARE HERE!

Click

Dawn:…

She has a gun pointing at her head

Dawn turns around

Beth:People is not made for this world….They shouldn't use other people….to do it…..

Beth is aiming at her, Beth is bleeding, but she is up.

Beth:No one was going to come anyway…you know…..

Beth:The people surviving is the one that should rescue themselves as other people…but this is not going to end…

Beth:Sorry….it's the true and you need to understand it…..

Dawn is scared she is just listening to Beth's words as She has Daryl's gun pointing at her head….

Beth:….Sorry…..

Dawn: no….

Beth pulls the trigger and she falls.

Daryl:…..Beth!

Daryl:Shit…this wound….here let me carry you.

Beth:Ah…ag…

Daryl carries Beth and runs through the halls Daryl looks trough the windows and says "Shit... the sound is getting them here... we need to leave" , Beth looks back and looks at Dawn's corpse on the ground

…..

Rick:DARYL! WHERE THE HELL WORE YOU! ! WHAT HAPPENED!?

Bob arrives with Noah and Sasha they have Beth and Carol things

Beth:Noah!?

Noah:It's good to see you again

Beth Smiles

They get in a room Sasha enters with Beth and Carol,So she can cure her with things at the room while Sasha was helping Beth . Rick,Daryl,Bob and Noah killed some guards that found them.

Rick:Come on we need to leave!

Daryl:Opens the door it's everyone ready!?

Sasha:Yeah!

…

The rest of the group has arrived at Grady Memorial,They run in and kill numerous counts of walkers that where there because of the noise,The group sees some people at the door. They get closer those are Rick and the others

Maggie has an smiling face

Maggie screams:

BEEETH!

They all smile,as they watch Maggie crying while she hugs her sister

Rick:People,we need to leave…more of them are coming! come on. They get in the truck and leave Grady Memorial

B:CARL…JUDITH! (Beth hugs Carl and Judith)

Abraham starts driving away from The Hospital,Beth sees how Grady Memorial is getting overrun by the walkers

B:/No one went to save them….but someone went for me/

Maggie hugs Beth again

B: I'm glad to be with you again

She smiles

 _ **END OF EPISODE 8**_

" _ **SHE'S NOT GONE"**_

 _ **HI THANKS FOR READING THE FIRST-HALF OF TWD BETH GREENE UNFINISHED STORYLINE THE SECOND HALF WILL COME IN SUNDAY 20!**_

 _ **I HOPE ALL OF YOU ENJOYED,PLEASE SHARE MY STORY WITH YOUR FRIENDS AND POST A REVIEW PLEASE IT HELPS TO GET BETTER EVERYDAY TO CREATE MORE EXCITING CHAPTERS AND I'M IN A PROCESS OF CREATING MORE SO FOLLOW THE FACEBOOK PAGE:THE WALKING DEAD:BETH GREENE UNFINISHED STORYLINE FOR IMAGES OF THIS FANFICTION AND FOR MORE INFO IN MY FUTURE PROJECTS ,THANKS AGAIN :D**_


	9. Chapter 9:What Happened and What's Going

_**The Walking Dead Beth Greene Unfinished storyline**_

 _ **Created By:RachelWhite25**_

 _ **This story is not going to have changes in things that for me where right so not everything is going to have changes I hope all of you enjoy…**_

 _ **Please follow the facebook page: The-Walking-DeadBeth-Greene-Unfinished-StoryLine**_

 _ **And the Walking Dead Fanon Wiki:TWD:BethGreeneUnfinishedStoryline For more info**_

 _ **If you have a suggestion send me a message and if you want post a review and thanks for reading =)**_

 _ **EPISODE 9**_

 _ **"WHAT HAPPENED AND WHAT'S GOING ON"**_

Some days has passed since the rescue in Grady Memorial, Noah tells the group about his place Richmond, Beth agrees with the plan, Michonne agrees and says that they need to a find a good place to stay, to stay there in months, with food, water etc..

The rest of the group later agrees

Rick, Glenn, Noah, Daryl, Maggie, Beth, Bob and Sasha go for a supply run. Rick checks a truck, clears it out, and takes it for transportation to Virginia.

Rick, Michonne, Glenn, Bob, Beth and Noah are on the way to where Noah's place was mentioned, having made their way through South Carolina, North Carolina and much of Virginia. Rick radios Carol to tell her that they've almost reached the place. Carol says to Rick that if they don't get back, the rest will come looking. Noah and Bob have a conversation about their respective families . Noah says that he hopes to see his own at the community, and Bob says that he hopes so too.

They park about two miles from the town. They approach with caution, Rick fearing snipers but Noah reassuring him. When the gate comes into view, Noah rushes toward it and tries to open it, but it is locked. They hear some noises from within and Glenn climbs the wall to peer inside, only to see the town destroyed; he remains silent. Noah panics and hops the wall to see the destruction.

Noah breaks down in tears as Rick and the others follow after him. Beth comforts him by telling him that everything is going to be all right, that he's with them now. Rick intervenes and tells Noah that he is truly sorry about what happened.

Rick radios Carol and informs her that the place is gone. Rick, Michonne, and Glenn head off to see what they can find. Rick and Glenn discuss the events at the hospital and their mutual desire to kill Dawn. Glenn, formerly one of the group's most steadfast optimists, admits to Rick that given all they've been through, if he had the chance to do it all over again, he wouldn't have stopped to try and save the man trapped in the storage container at Terminus, and he would've killed Dawn without hesitation. However Michonne is becoming disturbed by the cynicism and tells them that they need to stop being in the open.

Meanwhile, Noah is still grieving. Beth and Bob stay with him, Bob tells Beth to get Rick and the others so they can leave, Beth agrees and goes. Noah then stands up as he sees his old house from afar. He runs off towards it and Bob chases after him. They enter the house and find Noah's mother dead in the living room, her head having been bashed in by a blunt weapon of some sort. Noah falls to her side and apologizes profusely as Bob sets off in investigation of a sound he heard from a bedroom. In the bedroom, he becomes distracted by photos on the wall of Noah's brothers and gets bitten by a walker by surprise. Noah hurries into the room and kills the walker before frantically telling Bob that he will go get the others.

Bob begins to hallucinate. He sees Martin from Terminus, who taunts him that he's dying and because Tyreese didn't killed him when he had the chance at the cabin. He says that if he had, Tyreese might still be alive today; Tyreese then appears and thanks Bob for being there for Sasha when she needed. Zach Beth's deceased boyfriend and tells Bob he is just someone else, that he wasn't going to make it anyway by how he was, he says that Bob could have died from a better way ,but Zach says that he could too.

On the back of the community, beside a broken wall surrounded by mutilated legs, Michonne expresses her idea to stay in the neighborhood, but Rick offers several rebuttals. She argues that instead of just "making it" that they should go to Washington, D.C., where they might have a chance. Beth agrees with Michonne saying that there could be a chance, After a moment, Rick agrees. Just then, Noah is heard screaming for help and the group runs off to save him from several walkers that have him cornered. He reports that Bob has been bitten and they set off in the direction of his house.

Bob replies to Zach: "Listen Man I'm really sorry, I really didn't mean it….if I could change that..."

Martin: "Just like Tyreese!"

Bob: "Everyone just stop i..-"

Sasha Appears

Bob: "Sasha what are you doing here!?"

Sasha gets close to him and takes her knife out

Bob: "SASHA!"

Bob snaps out from his hallucination as the figure he saw turns into a walker that begins to attack Bob. Bob fights back with the walker but quickly puts it down, not before sustaining another bite to his arm, and falls to the floor.

Bob is faking a little when he sees a walker taking his arm, He is scared but he snaps and it is Rick gripping his bloodied hand, holding his arm tight for Michonne to amputate the hand off to stop the infection from spreading.

the group haul Bob from the house and to the front gates. They smash the locks off and open the doors, walkers spilling in. They quickly dispatch them and carry Bob all the way back to their car. As they run, Bob has flashes of the horrors he has seen, which include Sasha killing Martin and Zach devoured because of him. Bob grows weaker as they get to the car and Rick radioes Carol to tell her that they have to cauterize the arm to stop the bleeding.

After a momentary stalling, in which the car gets stuck and then crashes into a truck filled with mutilated walkers - the upper halves of the legs seen by Rick, Glenn, and Michonne While Beth and Noah are killing the walkers near them - they manage set off.. Rick is driving the car, Michonne is in the passenger seat, and Beth, Noah and Glenn are sitting by his side, comforting him; The people in the car pull over after realizing he has passed away and come to a stop. They pull him from the car onto the road and Michonne puts him down, as the others are distraught.

Later at the camp

Gabriel reads lines from the bible as the others stand over his grave site. Daryl looks highly saddened and Sasha is visually shocked by the death of her boyfriend.

Carl is holding Judith near Rick, Michonne , Carol is hugging Daryl's arm, Beth is with Maggie and Glenn

Sasha sits at the grave and cries

 _ **END OF EPISODE 9**_

" _ **WHAT'S HAPPENING AND WHAT'S GOING ON"**_

 _ **I HOPE ALL OF YOU ENJOYED,PLEASE SHARE MY STORY WITH YOUR FRIENDS AND POST A REVIEW PLEASE IT HELPS TO GET BETTER EVERYDAY TO CREATE MORE EXCITING CHAPTERS AND I'M IN A PROCESS OF CREATING MORE SO FOLLOW THE FACEBOOK PAGE:THE WALKING DEAD:BETH GREENE UNFINISHED STORYLINE FOR IMAGES OF THIS FANFICTION AND FOR MORE INFO IN MY FUTURE PROJECTS ,THANKS AGAIN :D**_


	10. Chapter 10:Them

_**The Walking Dead Beth Greene Unfinished storyline**_

 _ **Created By:RachelWhite25**_

 _ **This story is not going to have changes in things that for me where right so not everything is going to have changes I hope all of you enjoy…**_

 _ **Please follow the facebook page: The-Walking-DeadBeth-Greene-Unfinished-StoryLine**_

 _ **And the Walking Dead Fanon Wiki:TWD:BethGreeneUnfinishedStoryline For more info**_

 _ **If you have a suggestion send me a message and if you want post a review and thanks for reading =)**_

 _ **EPISODE 10**_

 _ **"THEM"**_

On the road again, Maggie notes that they've gone a day and a half without food or water, and the entire group is weak and exhausted. "How much longer we got?" Maggie wonders aloud. "Sixty miles," Sasha replies numbly, referring to the distance to Washington, D.C. "I wasn't talkin' about that," Maggie says gloomily, Maggie sees Beth talking to Noah he is still sad for what happened as he thinks is his fault, Beth is comforting him

After driving a little further, the group is forced to abandon their cars when they run out of fuel. They proceed on foot, eventually attracting a small pack of walkers which follow them at a distance. Rick decides that, given their current weakened state, the group should wait until they've found a more advantageous position before attempting to deal with the walkers. Carl gives Maggie a music box which she appreciates. The group keeps moving on the road, starving and dehydrated, moving like the walkers in the background.

Sasha, still angry about the loss of her brother and boyfriend, wants to take on the walkers, but Michonne warns her about not making the same mistake Tyreese made after the death of Karen: letting her anger get the best of her. Sasha angrily retorts that she and Tyreese aren't the same, and they never were. "It's still the same," Michonne calmly asserts.

The procession eventually reaches an overpass with a steep ravine on either side. Rick, together with Glenn, Maggie, Beth, Michonne, Sasha and Abraham, attempts to dispatch the group of walkers by luring them toward either side of the road, then pushing them into the ravine. However, Sasha takes them on with her knife, forcing the group to fight them as well. During the struggle, Sasha becomes so single-minded that she nearly stabs Michonne, and accidentally cuts Abraham on the upper arm. Rick is nearly bitten by a walker when Daryl returns and saves him. After the walkers are dead, Michonne reprimands Sasha, who stares back at her with angry defiance.

The group proceeds further to find some abandoned cars. Maggie finds a female walker bound and gagged in the trunk. Glenn kills it for her.

Daryl is hunting in the woods, and as he does so, he encounters what remains of a deer, decomposing and possibly eaten by a walker. He also notices the corpse of a man nearby who appears to have committed suicide. Daryl appears to consider whether to take the deer and eat it due to the starvation, but eventually he leaves the spot and returns to the others.

The group rests up on the side of the road. Abraham starts drinking his liquor, as the others watch. Tara points out to Rosita that Abraham is just making it (the dehydration) worse and Rosita responds that Abraham knows that. Eugene then says that Abraham knows what he is doing and the situation can't be worse than it is now. Rosita disagrees by saying that the situation can be worse. The conversation is interrupted by a group of wild dogs that have appeared from the woods, barking, threatening the group. As the whole group tenses for a fight, Sasha quickly shoots all of the dogs, to everyone's surprise. Rick seems to be irritated but stands up, picks a branch, snaps it in two, and uses it as a stick to grill the meat from the dogs after building a fire. Noah refuses to eat the hounds' meat, visibly overwhelmed as he stares at one of the dogs' collar. Beth approaches him and tell him that they need to eat it, she eventually hugs him and shares her food with him. Maggie notices this, but says nothing.

The group continues to walk. As they walk, Glenn offers Maggie a drink of water and accepts. Glenn then asks her just to talk to him. Meanwhile, Sasha is walking by Abraham, who is still drinking his liquor. He offers to share his drink with Sasha, but she refuses, saying that he's just making it worse. Abraham disagrees, saying that she is the one who is making things worse. Sasha disagrees, and when Abraham reassures her that she's among friends, Sasha angrily replies, "We're not friends." Amused, Abraham continues to drink his liquor. After Maggie drinks her share of water, Glenn offers the bottle to Daryl and accepts he later offers the bottle to Beth and accepts, Daryl starts talking about Dawn, Why didn't she killed Beth? Beth replies:

"That woman had a problem…She wanted to be strong…she just…wasn't made for this world…you know…and….and we can take other people lives like that…But…..she I'm pretty sure she realized wanted to live….But she couldn't"

Daryl tells her:

"I'm glad I was wrong"

"Huh?" Beth replied

"I told you…that you were not going to make it….and I'm glad you're here…. I'm glad that you see them all again…. I'm glad you are here with Maggie" Daryl replied

Beth smiled and give him a hug

The group stays in the forest to camp for the night. The next morning The group finds a stack of bottled water in the middle of the road. Rick readsa note that says, "From A Friend". The whole group is wary that it might be a trap. Eugene disagrees and says that he believes it is indeed from a friend, and volunteers to be an assurance. He snatches one of the bottles and is about to drink it before Abraham slaps it away. Not long after that, rain begins pouring down from the sky. The whole group Beth and Maggie looked up in joy except Gabriel, who apologizes to God for doubting Him. The gleeful celebration is interrupted when the group sees a severe thunderstorm approaching quickly. Daryl tells the others that he found a barn not far from where they are, and he then leads them to the barn for shelter.

When they are clearing the barn, Maggie finds a walker, who was a girl who died. After Maggie stabs the walker, Carol joins her, and Maggie

Night comes and the group is resting in the barn, while the storm rages outside. Maggie is lying by a campfire next to Glenn as Beth and Carl are playing with Judith , Sasha is sitting with Abraham looking after her with his liquor in his hand, while Rick tells the group about a story of his childhood with his grandpa, who had served in World War II. Rick used to ask him whether he had to kill any Germans during his time at war but he wouldn't answer. Then when he asked him whether the Germans tried to kill him, his grandpa got real quiet. Rick's grandpa told him that "he was dead the minute he entered enemy territory," and that every day when he woke up, he always told himself, "Rest in peace, now get up and go to war." And then, after a few years of pretending he was dead, he made it out alive. "I think that's the trick," Rick concludes. "We tell ourselves, that we are the walking dead." Daryl disagrees, saying "We ain't them." Rick tries to reassure him that they are indeed not.

Getting to his feet, Daryl repeats "We ain't them," and walks away from the campfire. As Daryl is pacing by the entrance of the barn a short time later, he hears a noise from outside. He peeks outside and sees a herd of walkers approaching the barn, through the rain. Daryl instinctively blocks the door; Maggie notices, realizes what is happening and helps him. The walkers begin trying to push the door open. Rick and the others then realize what is happening and everyone rushes to help Daryl and Maggie. As the herd keeps pushing to reach the group, the group themselves keep fighting to keep the doors shut for their own survival. Carl lays a crying Judith on the ground and helps. As the storm rages outside, the group and the herd fight each other through the barn door. Everyone is giving it their all not to let the herd in, as the storm gets worse. The screen then goes black as the roar of the storm and the herd grows louder while the group struggles to hold the doors shut.

The next morning, all is peaceful, and Maggie wakes up to see Daryl still awake looking at Beth sleeping. She sits by his side and talks with him, telling him he should get some sleep, and that it's okay to rest now. They look over at Sasha, who is sleeping along the far wall. "He was tough," Daryl remarks, referring to Tyreese. Maggie agrees. "So was she," Daryl hands Maggie the music box Carl gave to her, saying that he fixed it. Maggie thanks him. She then wakes Sasha and the two leave the cabin. They discover that, due to the storm's power, all of the walkers were either killed or incapacitated, having been crushed by or impaled on trees. The scale of the destruction is such that Sasha is amazed the barn wasn't destroyed as well; it looks as though a small tornado passed through the area, narrowly missing the structure. Maggie and Sasha then sit down on a downed tree and watch the sunrise together. As they sit, Sasha tells Maggie what Noah said about himself, that he doesn't know if he can make it. Sasha admits that she feels the same way too. Maggie reassures her that she will survive. Maggie tries to play the music box, but finds that the box is still broken. The women laugh at it, but their conversation is interrupted by a man named Aaron, who asks them if he can speak to the man in charge and mentions Rick by name. The women are confused as they draw their guns and ask how he knows about Rick. The episode ends as Aaron tells them he has good news, and the music box suddenly plays its music.

 _ **END OF EPISODE 10**_

" _ **THEM"**_


	11. Chapter 11:The Distance

_**The Walking Dead Beth Greene Unfinished storyline**_

 _ **Created By:RachelWhite25**_

 _ **This story is not going to have changes in things that for me where right so not everything is going to have changes I hope all of you enjoy…**_

 _ **Please follow the facebook page: The-Walking-DeadBeth-Greene-Unfinished-StoryLine**_

 _ **And the Walking Dead Fanon Wiki:TWD:BethGreeneUnfinishedStoryline For more info**_

 _ **If you have a suggestion send me a message and if you want post a review and thanks for reading =)**_

 _ **EPISODE 11**_

 _ **"THE DISTANCE"**_

Maggie and Sasha bring Aaron to the barn where the rest of the group is resting. Rick and the others appear to be wary over Aaron's arrival as Rick,Abraham,Rosita,Daryl and Beth aim guns at him. Maggie gives Rick Aaron's gun, which Rick keeps as he asks Aaron what his intentions are. Aaron informs the group that he had been watching them and that he was the one who supplied them with the bottles of water the previous day. Rick chooses not to believe him, and convinces the group that Aaron has another agenda. Aaron, knowing that he would believe so, asks Sasha to give Rick his backpack, directing him to a small set of photographs of his community which he had taken as evidence of its existence. As Aaron explains what his community is about and emphasizes on its security, Rick punches him in the face, knocking him out.

With Aaron unconscious, Rick sends the group out to watch the area. Michonne tries to convince Rick that Aaron is not a threat, but Rick insists that he is not to be trusted Beth says that it could be other stupid weak person. Glenn informs Rick and Beth that there are a lot of places for the enemies to hide, causing more panic within the group. As Aaron regains consciousness, he maintains a positive attitude, jokingly complimenting Rick's strength. Rick shoots back saying that they cannot trust someone who is still laughing after being beaten.

Rick asks Aaron about the number of people waiting for his group, bearing his flare gun as evidence of company. Aaron responds saying how it does not matter whether he informed him of how many, as it would not affect whether or not he would trust him any more than he does. Rick insists he confesses anyway, and Aaron informs him that there is only one. Aaron also reveals that he and his accomplice have vehicles that they had attempted to bring closer to the barn, but had been blocked by the surrounding trees. Michonne tells Rick that she wants to know the truth by checking it out. Rick turns down the task saying that it is a bad idea Maggie asks Beth to go with her, Maggie and Glenn speak up in favor, Rick decides to let everyone except him and baby Judith to go scout ahead, ordering Abraham and Rosita to go with Glenn, Maggie, Beth and Michonne and the rest of the group to search the surrounding area. As the groups leave, Aaron tells Rick that he used to be pointed at with guns before the apocalypse, due to his job as a NGO worker, and that he believes he and his people are good. Rick instead warns Aaron that if his people do not return in one hour, he would kill him.

Michonne, Maggie, Beth, Glenn, Rosita and Abraham are still walking towards their destination. Glenn warns the others to shoot whoever comes out from the woods, should the time come. Michonne, horrified by Glenn's orders, voices her opinion. Glenn replies saying that people should not come to the people who have guns like them. Disagreeing, Michonne says that Aaron's community are not bad people, reminding him of how they rescued Gabriel, of how they saved Tara after her involvement with The Governor, and of how they saved a crazy woman with a sword, implying herself. Glenn reluctantly agrees. They reach the specified location, finding a car and an RV, and realize that Aaron was telling the truth. A pair of walkers come out from the woods, one almost biting Abraham before Rosita intervenes. Abraham thanks her but is ignored.

In the barn, baby Judith starts crying, while Rick crushes acorns for her to eat. Aaron, still tied to the barn's support, reminds Rick that her crying would attract many walkers to their location, and that if it were to happen, he would be the first to go due to his immobility. Aaron insists that Rick take the apple sauce instead to stop Judith from crying. Still cautious of Aaron's intentions, Rick extracts a spoonful of the apple sauce from the supplied jar and offers it to Aaron, telling him to eat it first as a precaution. Aaron, realizing what he is doing and taking offense from it, refuses, saying that poisoning his baby would be the last thing he would have ever done. Rick, however, insists, even after Aaron informs him that he dislikes apple sauce. Against his wishes, he consumes it. After realizing it is safe, Rick rushes back and shares the sauce with Judith. Rick reminds Aaron that he has 43 minutes left.

Abraham and Rosita are clearing the RV. Abraham finds a can of S'Getti Rings, saying that it had been a long time. He then speaks with Rosita about what happened with Eugene, asking whether or not she believes that he would hurt her. Rosita answers that she does not and that she believes it was not him.

The group assembles back in the barn with a pile of canned goods salvaged from the vehicles. Rick tells Aaron that the food is now in their possession whether or not they come to his camp, eventually deciding that they would stay. The group, who are by this time now hopeful of a new sanctuary, refuses to follow Rick's decision on not following Aaron to his community, causing Rick to change his mind. Rick asks Aaron where his community is located. After Aaron informs the group that he would usually be the one to take the survivors to the location, they deny him the privilege, still wary of his real intentions, and ask him again where his community is. Revealing the location, Aaron also gives Rick details on the best possible route to the community. However, Rick decides to take a different route. Aaron warns him that his chosen path would not be safe, as it had not been cleared out beforehand. Rick insists that they will travel his way, in order to avoid trouble. Soon afterwards, Rick and Michonne discuss the situation at hand outside the barn, with Rick voicing his doubts about Aaron's community and reminding Michonne of the deceit of Woodbury and Terminus, saying that both places were initially quiet about their true motives.

The group leaves for the community during the night. Michonne and Aaron converse along the way, during which Aaron mentions his home. Michonne, concerned, questions about it. Aaron gives her the photographs of his house, and when she realizes that there are no people visible in the pictures, she becomes alert, and asks Rick if he had asked Aaron the three questions. As Rick replies in the negative, Michonne takes the role, asking him the questions:

Q: "How many walkers have you killed?"

A: "I dont know... a lot."

Q: "How many people have you killed?"

A: "Two."

Q: "Why?"

A: "Because they tried to kill me."

The conversation is interrupted when Rick finds the radio which Aaron used to eavesdrop on the conversations held amongst the group, right before the car runs in the dark through a herd of walkers, the blood of the walkers turning the car and the lights red. The car continues to ram through the herd, before the group stops and exits to check if the others are still behind them. Glenn reports that they have made it out. Rick rushes back in and Glenn tries to restart the car, failing due to the overwhelming amount of gore caught in the engine. The group stops for a moment when a lit flare is seen from afar. Aaron starts to panic, concerned it might be one of his own. He frantically requests for his freedom, but after the group continues to press him for answers, he becomes violent, kicking the door open and knocking Michonne over. As he runs away, Rick assures that they do not have to chase after him. Michonne suggests that the rest of the group may have also seen the flare and thought it was Rick, and believes it will be an easier way to find them. Rick and Glenn follow Michonne into the woods, finding themselves trapped with walkers surrounding them. Glenn eventually becomes separated, causing panic amongst the remaining two members, who are forced to hold off the approaching walkers themselves. While Glenn tries to find a way back to the others, he finds Aaron cornered by a walker and unable to defend himself due to his bounds. Initially deciding to leave him, Glenn changes his mind, assisting him and cutting him loose.

Glenn and Aaron eventually reunite with Rick and Michonne, downing the remaining walkers. Aaron, fully aware of the group's opinion on him, drops his gun and offers to be rebound, with Glenn telling him that there is no need. The four then run towards where the flare is believed to have come from. As they reach the location, they find Daryl, who alerts the others upon their return. Aaron, however, is still panicked, and starts calling for a man named Eric Raleigh. Rushing into one of the nearby buildings, he finds Eric with his wounded leg in a splint. Eric tells Aaron that Maggie had helped him, and assures him that his injury was only minor. Overjoyed, Aaron kisses him. Recovering enough to move, Eric gives Aaron a license plate, noting that he had lost it, with Aaron jokingly informing him about the loss of the car. Their conversation is interrupted by Rick's arrival, with Eric and Rick sharing an introduction. Rick and Aaron then meet with the others, with Aaron thanking them for saving Eric and promising to pay everything back fully once they get to his community. After joking with Rick with regards to driving at night, Rick informs him that if they were to sleep under the same roof, Aaron should sleep away from them. Realizing that he would be away from Eric, Aaron refuses, telling Rick that the only thing that could prevent him from staying with him would be to shoot him. Glenn convinces Rick that everything would be fine and that Aaron could be trusted, as all of the evidence thus far had confirmed that he was telling the truth.

The next morning, the group continues their journey to the community. Noah gives Aaron pills and a bottle of water for Eric. Both make conversation, with Aaron asking Noah about his leg. Noah tells Aaron that it happened after a prior accident. Aaron, showing sympathy towards his condition, offers him help from Pete, a doctor in his community who "has done many incredible things".

On the road, Rosita points out the Washington Monument seen from afar. The city of Washington comes into view, fairly pristine and almost untouched by the apocalypse. Abraham smirks, telling Rosita that they were going to make it despite the low battery power in the RV and their being only halfway to the destination. Soon afterwards, the RV breaks down, much to Abraham's frustration. Glenn assists with fixing the problem by replacing the dead battery with a spare battery contained within the RV. Astonished, Abraham questions how he knew about it, to which Glenn just shoots back a knowing shares a drink of water with Maggie. Rick observes from afar, with Michonne sitting by his side. She tells him that he needs to let go of his worries, as their battles are over. Rick says that he still does not believe Aaron and Eric, before saying that whatever were to happen, he wants to make sure, because it is his family who is at stake. Before leaving, Rick stops at an old shack, grabs a blender cup and hides Aaron's confiscated gun inside of it, taking it with him as a safety measure.

The group reaches the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Rick awaits cautiously as he halts in front of the gate, but is relieved to hear the sound of children playing from behind the gates, assuring him that the area is safe. Turning to Rick, Michonne asks him if he is ready, to which he replies that he is. Everyone exits the vehicles, walking towards the closed gate. Beth tells Rick that she can hold her Rick let Beth take Judith as they walk to their new safe haven.

 _ **END OF EPISODE 11**_

 _ **"THE DISTANCE"**_


	12. Chapter 12:Remember

_**The Walking Dead Beth Greene Unfinished storyline**_

 _ **Created By:RachelWhite25**_

 _ **This story is not going to have changes in things that for me where right so not everything is going to have changes I hope all of you enjoy…**_

 _ **Please follow the facebook page: The-Walking-DeadBeth-Greene-Unfinished-StoryLine**_

 _ **And the Walking Dead Fanon Wiki:TWD:BethGreeneUnfinishedStoryline For more info**_

 _ **If you have a suggestion send me a message and if you want post a review and thanks for reading =)**_

 _ **EPISODE 12**_

 _ **"REMEMBER"**_

Rick's group walks through Alexandria's front gate. They're met by a guard, Nicholas, who orders them to hand over their weapons. They refuse and Rick attempts to reason by saying they're not even sure if they are going to stay, but Aaron intervenes and insists they can keep their guns until after they speak with the community's leader, Deanna Monroe.

In a well-furnished living room, Deanna videotapes Rick as she questions him about his group. She explains that Alexandria was previously a sustainable community complete with its own solar grid, cisterns and eco-based sewage filtration. Rick asks Deanna - a former congresswoman from Ohio - what she wants. "I want you to help us survive," she says.

Rick's people surrender their guns to Olivia, who manages the armory. Olivia says they can sign out their guns whenever they go outside the walls. Carol feigns struggling to unshoulder her rifle and then meekly places it on the pile, whilst exchanging friendly smiles with Olivia.

Aaron brings Rick and Carl to the group's assigned homes — two picturesque colonial houses next door to each other. Inside, Rick and Carl find immaculate rooms with running water.

Rick takes a hot shower and shaves his overgrown beard. One of the neighbors, Jessie, stops by with a bin of food from the town pantry. Noticing his unruly hair, Jessie offers to give Rick a haircut. While cutting his hair, she mentions that she has two children, Ron and Sam. Ron is Carl's age and suggests they meet.

In her interview with Daryl and Beth, Deanna asks if they really want to be in Alexandria. I think this could be a good place to stay Beth says .And for the kids…Carl and Judith they deserve a nice home Daryl replies Beth smiles.

Carl and Carol explore the second house. Carol is suspicious that Deanna would just give away such luxurious accommodations. She meets with Rick and Daryl on the front lawn. They worry about splitting the group between two houses and agree they should all sleep in the same house.

That night, as the group prepares their beds on the living room floor, Deanna stops by. "Staying together," she observes, "Smart." Rick notes that she hasn't assigned him a job yet. Deanna says she has a job in mind for him, but is still trying to figure out Michonne, Sasha and Daryl.

That night, Rick finds himself unable to sleep. He goes to the kitchen and grabs a knife from the drawer.

The next day, Deanna interviews Michonne, who says that the group is ready to join the community.

Meanwhile, the group leaves their house to explore the neighborhood. Rick urges Daryl and Beth who are taking care of Judith to join them but they decide to stay at the house.

As they're out walking, Rick loses track of Carl and Carol. In a panic, he finds Jessie, who takes him to a nearby house where Carl and Carol are meeting some elderly neighbors. Jessie suggests that they introduce Carl to Ron now.

In his bedroom, Ron introduces Carl to his friends Mikey and Enid and suggests they play video games. Carl can only stare back in disbelief. Ron apologizes and urges Carl to take his time adjusting to this new reality. He says it took Enid – another recent addition from outside the walls - three weeks to open up. Carl looks curiously at Enid.

During his interview, Carl says his mom always wanted them to live in this sort of community. Later, at the house, he tells Rick that he likes the people in Alexandria, but "they're weak, and I don't want us to get weak, too."

That night, Rick tells Michonne that his guard is still up. Michonne argues there's nothing to be concerned about. "Then why are we both awake?" he asks. Still restless, Rick takes a nighttime stroll and sees Jessie's husband Pete quietly smoking on his porch. Pete calls out to Rick, noting that his wife cut Rick's hair. "Welcome to Alexandria," he says.

In her interview, Carol puts on a front as a doting, domestic housewife who became the den mother of Rick's group. She asks for a job that would allow her to be involved in the community.

Later, Carol steps out of her house dressed in khakis and a cardigan sweater. She tells Daryl that her job — making meals for people — will allow her to get close to the neighbors. She urges Daryl to clean himself up to keep up appearances. He shrugs her off.

In his interview, Glenn says they need to make things work with the new community. "We were almost out there too long," he says.

Meanwhile, Carl watches Enid sneak over the wall. Intrigued, he follows her into the woods, but eventually loses her.

Rick goes outside the gate to examine the perimeter wall. He backtracks to look for the gun that he stashed outside the abandoned house, but discovers that it's missing. Carl runs into Rick as a group of walkers approaches. Together, they take down the dead.

Glenn, Tara , Beth and Noah meet with Nicholas and Aiden, Deanna's son, to begin their job helping with supply runs. As they carry out a dry run, Aiden explains that they must follow his orders at all times if they want to avoid getting killed by walkers, like his previous team.

Aiden and Nicholas lead the group to a site where they had chained up a walker that killed their former crew. They find that the walker has escaped, but are able to track it down. The walker attacks Tara, Beth kills The Walker to save Tara. Aiden yells at Beth for killing his trophy, Glenn tells him to stop she was just helping her.

As they storm back inside the walls, Glenn accuses Aiden of incompetence. Aiden takes a swing at Glenn and they fight, drawing a crowd. Deanna intervenes and announces that Rick and his group are to be treated as equals. She then asks Rick and Michonne to be the town's constables. They accept.

At the house, Rick walks downstairs in his constable uniform Beth tells him "There's A New Sheriff in town" Rick smiles the rest see him as he gets outside Carol and Daryl go out to. Rick tells them that it's safe enough to sleep in two houses now. Carol repeats Carl's concern that Alexandria will make them weak. "We won't get weak," Rick assures her. "That's not in us anymore. We'll make it work . And if they can't make it? Then we'll just take this place."

 _ **END OF EPISODE 12**_

" _ **REMEMBER"**_


	13. Chapter 13:Forget

_**The Walking Dead Beth Greene Unfinished storyline**_

 _ **Created By:RachelWhite25**_

 _ **This story is not going to have changes in things that for me where right so not everything is going to have changes I hope all of you enjoy…**_

 _ **Please follow the facebook page: THE WALKING DEAD BETH GREENE UNFINISHED STORYLINE**_

 _ **And the Walking Dead Fanon Wiki:THE WALKING DEAD: Beth Greene UnfinishedS toryline For more info**_

 _ **If you have a suggestion send me a message and if you want post a review and thanks for reading =)**_

 _ **EPISODE 13**_

 _ **"FORGET"**_

Sasha wakes up and glances at a family portrait left behind in her new house. She gathers up several pictures and takes them outside the walls to use them as target practice. At one point she sits down on a tree stump and quietly says to herself, "Come and get me."

While at the location where Rick lost the gun he had stashed in the blender, Rick, Daryl, and Carol start scheming to steal back the weapons that were taken from them when they arrived. A walker creeps up on them and Carol puts it down with her gun, emptying her magazine to back up their claims that they were "going shooting". The trio notices the letter "W" carved in the walker's forehead. Back at Rick's house, he and Michonne discuss the possible reasons why they have been made security, wondering if it is part of a larger plan.

While out in the woods, Daryl bumps into Aaron, who says he is surprised that Daryl can tell the difference between a walker creeping up and another human just by the sound they make. They come across a horse, which Aaron says the children have named "Buttons". Aaron says that he has been trying to catch him for months. Daryl says "I think know someone who could like the horse" he makes an attempt to catch him, but Buttons is spooked away by some walkers that later attack the horse. Aaron and Daryl kill the walkers, and Aaron puts down the still-alive horse.

While at her residence, Deanna explains a bit more about Rick and Michonne's job securing the community. She explains that Maggie will be helping her with politics and that she has a vision that one day the community will have a government like before. Outside, she tells Rick she cannot have everyone walking around with guns. Sasha approaches them, saying she wants to man the bell tower with her sniper rifle, and displays her eagerness to have as "many shifts as possible" in the gun tower. Deanna grants the request on the condition her son to man the tower that evening so that Sasha can come to their welcoming party.

Beth and Noah are getting ready for the party after they were helping other people at Alexandria with vegetables

Noah: I'm not sure about this

Beth: Why?

Noah: I -I don't know…..this is weird going to a party now

Beth: Yeah I know…. It is weird for me too but well….. we have to do it.. so come on

Later, at Deanna's party, the group has trouble adjusting to their new surroundings. Abraham and Michonne discuss the difficulty of leaving behind the danger and how, even when her sword is not physically with her, it is still on her back. Sasha has flashbacks of past trauma about her brother Tyreese, her boyfriend Bob she storms out after an outburst. Jessie's son Sam gives Rick a hand stamp of the letter "A", officially welcoming him to the community. Rick later gives Jessie a kiss on the cheek.

Daryl arrives at the party, Deanna notices and salutes him and presents him Reg her husband

Daryl later sits and takes a drink, Can I seat? A woman asks to him, Daryl says yes and she sits she feels a little bit weird and then Beth and Noah arrive to the party Beth sees Daryl and goes and talks to him, Daryl gives her his seat and goes for a drink for her, Noah tells her that he is going to walk around the house, Beth tells him to come back later he tells her that he will.

The woman sees Beth scars and asks her:

"What happened to you?"

Beth "Oh…someone hurt me…before I got here…."

"¿Do you feel good?"

Beth "I feel good…thanks…what's your name?"

"My name is Denise"

Beth "Nice to Meet you" she smiles

Denise "Yeah same…I could maybe help you with those scars…..I- I I'm a doctor"

Beth "Yeah…Thank you"

Daryl arrives and gives Beth the drink, Thank you she says

"Did you expected something like this Beth?"

"No….People living like this…..it's how Carl said….This place is going to make them weak…I think that it has already…"

"The important thing is that at least you are here and not in that bad shit Hospital"

"Yeah…(Smiles) I'm glad you went for me and Carol"

"For a moment I thought that woman was going to shoot you"

"Dawn?"

"Yeah when you were talking to her…and you were pointing the gun at her head…."

"Beth I knew she wasn't going to do it"

"Why?"

"She might had but…seeing that her hospital was going to get overrun…I think that destroyed her"

"I see…."

Beth "but don't worry….stop talking about that…I want to forget all that"

Daryl hugs her

Daryl "Thank you Beth"

Beth "¿For What?"

Daryl "You Give me hope"

Beth smiles and gives him a kiss on his cheek

Having unlocked the window earlier, Carol sneaks into the room where the guns are being held, with the intention of stealing some guns. Jessie's son follows her, wanting to ask Carol to make more cookies, and says that he will have to tell his mother what he saw. Carol frightens him into silence with the promise of cookies and threats of leaving him tied to a tree for the walkers.

When the party finished everyone went to their houses, When Daryl goes to his house Aaron

Aaron invites Daryl over to his house for dinner with him and Eric, then shows Daryl his garage that is full of old motorcycle parts. He tells him that he will need a bike, as the reason why Deanna hasn't given Daryl a job yet is because Aaron already has: to replace Eric as a recruiter, saying that he knows how to take care of himself and that he knows the good people from bad.

The next morning, Deanna approaches Sasha, who is staring out the gate. She tells Deanna that Alexandria "isn't real". Deanna respects her demeanor but says, "That's bullshit". Deanna puts a box of ammunition in Sasha's hand and lets her out of the security gate.

At their meeting spot in the woods, Carol hands Rick and Daryl a gun, which Daryl refuses. Rick then goes for a walk in Alexandria, where he sees Jessie and her husband and briefly reaches towards his gun. He then sees Beth and Carl playing with Judith in the house, Suddenly He then hears a noise from outside the steel walls between two houses and runs over to it. A walker is banging on it from the other side. Rick puts his hand on the wall and stares at the letter "A" stamped on his hand.

 _ **End of episode 13**_

" _ **FORGET"**_


	14. Chapter 14:Never Leaving

he Walking Dead Beth Greene Unfinished storyline

Created By:RachelWhite25

This story is not going to have changes in things that for me where right so not everything is going to have changes I hope all of you enjoy…

Please follow the facebook page: THE WALKING DEAD BETH GREENE UNFINISHED STORYLINE

And the Walking Dead Fanon Wiki:THE WALKING DEAD: Beth Greene UnfinishedS toryline For more info

If you have a suggestion send me a message and if you want post a review and thanks for reading =)

 _ **EPISODE 14**_

" _ **Never Leaving"**_

Noah has a meeting with Reg, the architect who constructed the walls surrounding Alexandria. He expresses an interest in being taught how to build, thinking it will be valuable to have another person capable of working on the walls as the community grows. Reg agrees and gives him a journal to begin documenting Alexandria's growth in.

The power in the safe-zone has periodically been going down, so a small group consisting of Glenn, Aiden, Noah, Beth, Tara, Nicholas and Eugene departs to pick up spare parts from a nearby warehouse. Eugene does not want to go, but they feel that he is too important to the process of finding what they need. After some persuading, he reluctantly agrees to also carry a gun.

Meanwhile, Jessie shows Rick that somebody has destroyed the family's owl statue. He agrees to look further into it.

Once arriving at the warehouse, Aiden believes that they should head inside quickly to grab what they need, but Glenn declines, opting to scout the perimeter first so that they would know what exits were available, should the time to leave come. Once the reconnaissance was over, Nicholas and Aiden splinter off from the group to search for their needed supplies while the others break off into groups . After finding two dozen walkers trapped behind a fence, Aiden tells everyone to ignore them. He soon discovers a single armored walker moving towards him, and starts to impulsively shoot it in several places to try and slow it down instead of directly killing it. Despite Glenn's protests, he continues shooting and accidentally hits a grenade on the walker's hip. The resulting explosion severely injures Tara and causes Aiden to be impaled on a broken shelf. Nicholas pronounces him dead and has the others leave his body to focus on entering the nearby office to help Tara.

Sam pays Carol a visit, looking for more cookies. Visibly annoyed, she coldly tells him that the only way he would be able to acquire any is if he steals a sample of chocolates.

Inside the office, the group hear Aiden's cries for help. Though they are cornered by walkers, they agree to try and save him, with Eugene and Beth are staying with Tara while Glenn, Noah and Nicholas go for Aiden.

Abraham is now working as a part of Tobin's construction team as they are starting the process of expanding the wall. While gathering materials from the mall construction site they are attacked by numerous walkers. During the gunfire, the lookout Francine is knocked from her perch. Tobin shows a need to leave her behind, but Abraham rushes in and manages to save her life.

Some time later, a drunken Pete wanders over to Rick's place with a few beers. Pete offers Rick a beer, but he declines, saying he is "always on the clock." Pete tells Rick he saw him drink at the party. He tells Rick due to the circumstances, they kinda have to be friends, so they will. Rick agrees. Both share an awkward exchange before Pete leaves the house, leaving Rick perplexed.

Beth is taking care of Tara while Eugene looks for walkers, Eugene eyes the nearby exit. He leaves the office, slinging Tara over his shoulder, Beth takes a gun and shoots the walkers to finally get outside to the van.

While trying to assist Aiden, Nicholas gives up and abandons the attempt. Just before Noah and Glenn are forced to leave him for the walkers, Aiden reveals to Glenn that he had gotten the previous four people killed, and that the cause of their deaths was because he had broken the rules of his system. The rest of the group makes their escape through the opposite side of the warehouse. Eventually, all three end up trapped in a revolving door with walkers surrounding them on both sides.

Tobin recommends to Deanna that she name Abraham the new head of construction, as he sees him as a more fit leader than himself. Elsewhere, Sam, having successfully stolen a ration of the chocolates, delivers them to Carol. Whilst in the middle of baking the cookies, in an attempt to break their awkward silence, Sam admits to Carol about breaking their owl statue, saying that it was because he was angry. He hints that he might need a gun for protection, but not for himself. As Carol attempts to question him about what he had said, Sam runs outside and back to his own house.

Glenn and Noah are trapped in the section of the revolving door opposite Nicholas. Eugene arrives in the van and is able to draw away the walkers pounding from outside the building. Glenn proposes a plan to break the glass on their side to free himself and Noah, before releasing Nicholas. As Glenn attempts to break the glass, however, Nicholas panics and selfishly forces the door open, squeezing himself out to safety and swinging Glenn and Noah's section open towards the walkers inside the building. Noah is pulled in and devoured while Glenn watches in horror.

Nicholas returns to the van ahead of Glenn and demands that Eugene and Beth take them home. Eugene demands to know what happened to Glenn and Noah, Beth states that Tara is alive but they need to arrive to Alexandria to help her . Nicholas forces him out and attempts to drive off, Beth points a gun at him and asks for Noah, Glenn and Aiden, Nicholas takes a knife to kill her but Glenn intervenes and throws him to the ground, delivering several punches to the face for leaving him and Noah behind, knocking him unconscious. Glenn then tells Eugene to toss Nicholas into the back before they make their way back to Alexandria. As they drive back, Glenn informs Beth about Noah's death she cries and yells at Nicholas for his stupidity and threatens him with her gun . Eugene turns around to look at the fight , and sees the journal that Reg gave to Noah. It is open slightly to the first page, on which is written only one sentence: "This is the beginning."

Gabriel heads to Deanna's house to tell her that Rick's group is dangerous and will destroy what she is trying to build. Unbeknownst to him, Maggie overhears this conversation from the basement stairs. At around the same time, Carol pays a visit to Rick's house to inform him that she believes Pete is abusing Jessie, and is possibly doing the same to Sam as well. She tells Rick that there is no other choice when it comes to a situation like Pete's: "You're going to have to kill him."

When the group arrives, Maggie sees Beth crying, Beth tells everyone about what Nicholas did to Noah, everyone in Alexandria looks bad at him, Beth then calms and helps to make a grave for him.

Beth "Thanks for helping me escape….thanks for being there for me…..thanks for being there for my friends….and thanks never abandoning us….. Rest In Peace….Noah"

 _ **END OF EPISODE 14**_

" _ **Never Leaving"**_


	15. Chapter 15:Try

_**The Walking Dead Beth Greene Unfinished storyline**_

 _ **Created By:RachelWhite25**_

This story is not going to have changes in things that for me where right so not everything is going to have changes I hope all of you enjoy…

Please follow the facebook page: THE WALKING DEAD BETH GREENE UNFINISHED STORYLINE

And the Walking Dead Fanon Wiki: The Walking Dead: Beth Greene Unfinished storyline For more info.

If you have a suggestion send me a message and if you want post a review and thanks for reading =)

 _ **Episode 15**_

" _ **Try"**_

Deanna, Reg and Spencer mourn the loss of Aiden while listening to his metal music mix in their living room. Carol drops off a casserole and condolence note at Deanna's front door. Deanna leaves the casserole on the step and burns the note.

Beth is just ignoring that Noah died and is going to Rick's house to take care of Judith.

Sasha, in the guard tower, shoots at a walker knocking on the wall.

Daryl and Aaron are outside the wall. Aaron mentions there are more walkers here than normal. Daryl points off at a faint light in the distance, indicating that is why there are more walkers wandering in that direction.

Afterwards, Deanna watches a video recording of her interview with Nicholas as he recounts Aiden's death. Nicholas accuses Glenn of causing the warehouse explosion by distracting Aiden, and adds that he himself was almost left to die by Glenn's group. In the video, Spencer is heard asking what Deanna was doing. She says she needs to record the video now, she will need it for later. Deanna forbids him and Glenn from leaving the community. Nicholas says, "These people are not like us; I know you see it too." Deanna disagrees, telling Nicholas that he doesn't know what she sees.

Meanwhile, Glenn recounts his truthful version of events to Rick, who seethes over the fact that no one in the community knows how to survive. Glenn insists they can be taught. "We've got to make this work," he says.

Carol meets with Rick and revisits her proposal to kill Pete. She says Sam once found Jessie on the floor bleeding after Pete had knocked her unconscious. Carol adds that if walkers hadn't killed her husband Ed, she would not be standing here. "Yeah, you would," Rick counters.

Beth arrives and tells Rick that she is willing to help in everything they need, Rick is happy to see Beth's courage.

Beth leaves the house, while she walks around she sees Sam and goes to him.

B: Hi, buddy what happened to you, you have a black eye.

S: Ah-… I got hit with a-..a…. ball yesterday, it hurts.

B: Well it makes you look though!

S: Thank…you….You look rude too with your scars.

B: Oh ah thanks, I'm Beth by the way.

S: Sam, next to meet you, we'll talk later.

B: Ok, see ya.

Rick walks to the lake and stares out at the water, gripping his stolen revolver and trying to contain himself. Pete sees Rick and asks if he's okay. Rick warns him to just "Keep walking". Pete complies.

The next morning, Rosita tells Michonne that Sasha spent the night in the guard tower and hasn't returned. As they search for Sasha in the woods, they realize it's the first time they've been outside the walls since they arrived at Alexandria. Michonne says she feels like she's been "asleep."

Beth sees Rick and approaches him

B: Hey

R: Hey…What do you need?

B: That kid Sam…. I think he's hiding something.

R: Huh?

B: I have been looking at him and his father, he doesn't seem to get along with him…..Pete

R: Yeah, I know him.

B: I think… he's hurting him…

R: Why do you say that?

B: I just saw him with a black eye….he says it happened while he was playing…. I don't believe him, I did not saw him playing with a ball or something yesterday.

R: Huh

B: It was just…. For you to keep an eye on this guy.

R: I was already on that, thanks… for telling me.

B: Sure

Rick approaches the graveyard and tells Deanna about Pete and is shocked to learn that Deanna had been protecting Pete because his medical skills are an asset, despite his explosive temper being a danger to others. Rick suggests they separate Jessie and Pete— and if Pete doesn't cooperate, they kill him. "We don't kill people, this is civilization," Deanna says. Rick presses, but Deanna shuts him down: "I wouldn't kill you," she says. "I'd just send you away."

Michonne and Rosita find dead walkers in the woods, all killed by shots to the back of the head. "She's hunting them," Michonne realizes.

Carl secretly follows Enid into the woods. "You're very loud," she finally says, calling him out. They playfully run through the trees and stop short when they spot a walker. Enid takes a timer out of her backpack and chucks it at the walker. The buzzer goes off, luring the walker away. Enid smiles before running off again.

Glenn finds Nicholas cleaning the blood-soaked van and takes him to task for letting five people die during supply runs. "You're just a coward," Glenn says. "People like you are supposed to be dead." He forbids Nicholas from leaving the community by himself or with anyone else. "That's how you're going to survive," he says. "Are you threatening me?" Nicholas asks. "No," Glenn replies, "I'm saving you."

Back in the woods, Carl asks Enid about her past, but she says that she doesn't believe it matters. He disagrees, but before she could answer, they hear a herd of walkers approach. They hide in a hollow tree trunk and wait for the walkers to go past. One of them has a 'W' on its forehead. "It's their world, we're just living in it," she whispers. Carl briefly touches her hand as they lock eyes, getting inches away from each other but Carl backs away. Smiling, she notes he's also afraid of her.

Ignoring Glenn's instructions, Nicholas sneaks into the woods and digs something up from a hiding spot: the gun that Rick had stashed prior to entering Alexandria.

Elsewhere in the woods, Michonne and Rosita find Sasha slaughtering a large cluster of walkers. Michonne and Rosita join Sasha's side and kill the walkers together. Afterwards, Sasha screams at them to leave her alone. She then breaks down and admits her guilt over having once told Noah he wouldn't survive.

Maggie goes to check on Beth

M: Beth?

B: Shit

Maggie sees Beth with a gun

M: Where did you get it

B: I got it from the armory.

M: Why?

B: Maggie… are you serious…. We can't live with our weapons locked in a room away from us…. What if something happens and we need them!

M: …..

B: That's bullshit…. Don't tell anyone

M: …Can you give me one?

B: ….Sure…. here

M: Thanks (She leaves the room)

B: /If I see Sam again hurt… I'll put you down Pete/

….

In the woods on their recruiting mission, Daryl and Aaron spot a campfire in the distance. They follow the trail and come across a pile of hacked limbs. "This just happened", Daryl notes. Nearby, they find a woman's naked and disemboweled body tied to a tree, a "W" carved into her forehead. "This just happened?" Aaron asks, and Daryl grimly confirms it. She awakens as a zombie and Daryl disposes of her with a stab to the head.

Rick finds Jessie in her garage and tells her that he knows about Pete. "I can take care of myself," she says and goes into the house, closing the garage door in the process. Rick then tries to leave the situation in Jessie's hands, but after noticing how little the people in the town would care if he told them the truth about Pete, he enters Jessie's living room through the front door and insists she let him protect her and her kids from Pete or she will end up dead. "If you don't fight, you die," he says. "And I don't want you to die. I can help you." Jessie wonders if Rick would do the same for anyone else and he admits he wouldn't. Jessie whispers "yes" just as Pete enters the living room.

Pete demands that Rick leave, but Rick refuses and instead orders Pete to leave with him. Pete explodes with anger and takes a swing at Rick. The two begin brawling, eventually crashing through the front window and out into the street, where Jessie follows to try and separate them.

Meanwhile, in the guard tower, Sasha watches as walkers approach the wall. She's distracted by noises coming from inside Alexandria. She then watches as all of the community began running to the center to locate the source of the commotion.

The community- including Reg and Spencer- gathers around Rick and Pete as they pummel and try to choke each other. Sam hides behind Carol. Pete punches Jessie as she tries to intervene. Rick then punches him and flips him over, pushing Carl off when he tries to stop him, Beth quickly goes to help Carl up and tells him "Just leave him" , Carl is shocked to see Beth acting like that . Rick then chokeholds Pete. Deanna arrives with others and orders them to stop. Rick gets up "Or what?" he yells - brandishing his gun as Tobin and Nicholas are about to intervene - "You're gonna kick me out?."

Pete is getting ready to make another move.

Beth notices him and approaches, She quickly takes her gun and aims at his head.

"You try to do something else… and I put you down"

Sasha snipes at the walkers. Two have 'W's carved on their foreheads.

Jessie yells to her to put the gun the down.

Beth just gets closer and pulls her finger on the trigger, just waiting for a signal to let bullet go.

A bloodied and hysterical Rick insists that the community's ignorance of the real world is going to get people killed and that they need to control who lives there and who doesn't. Coldly, Deanna replies that it has never been clearer to her than it was now. Rick sarcastically asks if she's referring to him and adds that her way is going to get people killed and has already gotten people killed. "I'm not going to stand by and just let it happen," he vows. "If you don't fight, you die", he adds. He begins to establish himself as against anyone who disagrees with him, but before he can continue, Michonne suddenly strikes Rick in the head from behind, knocking him unconscious. She takes his weapon and looks at Beth

"Just drop it"

Beth keeps the gun on her pants and goes to check on Rick.

 _ **END OF EPISODE 14**_

 _ **"TRY"**_


	16. Chapter 16:Conquer

_**The Walking Dead Beth Greene Unfinished storyline**_

 _ **Created By:RachelWhite25**_

This story is not going to have changes in things that for me where right so not everything is going to have changes I hope all of you enjoy…

Please follow the facebook page: THE WALKING DEAD BETH GREENE UNFINISHED STORYLINE

And the Walking Dead Fanon Wiki: The Walking Dead: Beth Greene Unfinished storyline For more info.

If you have a suggestion send me a message and if you want post a review and thanks for reading =)

 _ **Season Finale**_

" _ **CONQUER"**_

Morgan wakes up in the back of a car. He smiles upon the sight of a rabbit's foot hanging on the rear-view mirror. He cooks himself some breakfast and sits down to eat it. Suddenly, a man with a "W" on his forehead appears, pointing a gun at Morgan. "You can lower that", Morgan says. However, the man continues to aim at him. They start a conversation where the man tells a story about how the first settlers used natives to hunt wolves.

"They are back now" he states. He also explains that he and his group spend their time going from settlement to settlement, murdering and robbing people as they go along, speaking with a friendly tone. Suddenly, the mood turns darker when the man states his intentions to take all of Morgan's belongings, including Morgan himself. Morgan replies that he has no problem with the man taking his stuff, but refuses to let the man take him away. Suddenly, another man attacks Morgan from behind with a sickle, though Morgan easily dodges the attack. He arms himself with his staff. "Go now", he warns both men. Ignoring this, they both attack. Morgan beats both of them with ease. He repeats his previous suggestion but is attacked again. He knocks them both unconscious and attempts to shoot a walker that arrives at the scene with the man's pistol, to then find that the gun wasn't loaded. Morgan, ultimately, kills the walker with his staff. He puts both of the men in the back of the car and honks the horn a couple of times. He then takes the rabbit foot and leaves.

Daryl drives down a road on his motorcycle with Aaron following in a car. They stop and get out.

Rick wakes up with his face covered in small bandages. Michonne is sitting beside the bed on a chair. He starts to chuckle. "What's so funny?" Michonne asks. Rick points out that his situation is "just like the train car again". Michonne keeps a straight face and states that Deanna put Rick in the room to calm things down. Glenn, Carol ,Beth and Abraham enter the room. Carol plays dumb and asks why Rick and Beth had taken the gun from the armory. "Just in case," he replies "We can' t all the weapons locked there… and I knew that guy was hurting his family" Beth replies .Carol informs that Deanna is holding a meeting that night to decide what to do with you too. She advises him to tell Deanna that he had taken the gun to keep Jessie safe, something they want to hear, and says that that is what she had been doing since she has come to Alexandria. "Why?" Michonne asks. "Because they are children and children like stories."

Glenn informs Rick that people are now guarding the armory, leaving them with their knives. Rick states that if the meeting turns bad, he will whistle and they will take Reg, Deanna and Spencer hostage, threatening to slit their throats if they are not granted access to the armory. Glenn asks if that is what he wants. Rick states that he has reached his limit and screwed up. He then lays down to get some more sleep.

Maggie talks to Deanna about the upcoming meeting. She reminds Deanna that she had decided to let them all in and questions her motives, reminding her that she is putting Rick's and her sister's fate in the hands of people that do not know all sides of the story. She also points out that Rick has seen and lost a lot during their time outside the walls. Deanna tries to back her argument up, by saying that Maggie has lost something too, referring to Hershel indirectly, and so has everyone else. Deanna counters with the fact that Rick had pointed a gun at the residents she did not expected that from Beth . Maggie contradicts her, stating that he did not pull the trigger and that her sister was just defending Rick . Reg steps in and points out how Michonne had stopped Rick, though Deanna simply states that she will do what she has to do.

Maggie walks away, but Reg follows after her and tells her about how the cavemen were nomads before they evolved into what they are now. "Civilization starts when you stop running and start living together and stop pushing people away," he says, stating that he will bring this up at the meeting that night.

Meanwhile, Sasha cleans up the bodies and blood of the walkers she had previously shot. She throws the corpses in a hole but suddenly stops. She lays down amongst the dead walkers and closes her eyes.

Daryl points out that someone had passed their location not long ago. Aaron pulls out a microphone and suggests setting it up to record. They continue walking when Daryl asks Aaron if they had ever sent away any people. "Three people. Two men and a woman," Aaron replies. He says that he thought it would work out, thought it did not. He recounts that they had driven them far away, took their weapons and gave them a day's worth of supplies. He also states that he cannot commit the same mistake again.

Rick is awoken by Carol. She hands him a gun while stating, "It was good what happened last night." Rick asks why she does not want the others to find out. She points out that Michonne had knocked him out, but Rick assures that Michonne is still an ally. Rick says that he does not want Carol to lie anymore, but she counters, saying that he cannot refuse to lie and take Alexandria at the same time. "You can't have both," she points out.

Daryl and Aaron watch a man from afar. He rubs his face with mud, which confuses Aaron. Daryl replies that he is doing it to keep the mosquitoes away. They begin to follow the man.

Rick leaves the house he slept in and walks past Tobin and two other men. They greet each other, but Tobin looks at Rick with a face of distrust. As he walks past Deanna's house, they exchange looks but do not speak to one another, Beth passes by.

Rick stops her and walks with her

R: Hey thanks for keeping up with me… I really needed.

B: I know…. Rick… I really mean it… if you need help with something… count with me…

I don't to be the scared girl anymore…. Like in the prison I really wanted to go to rescue Maggie and Glenn….

R: I won't forget…

B: Sure

Glenn sits outside when Maggie arrives and states that she will try to solve the situation. "I love you," Glenn says. Maggie smiles and says that she will see him at the meeting before leaving. Meanwhile, Nicholas is watching Glenn with a malicious look on his face. He then climbs over the wall, which Glenn observes.

Beth arrives at the house, Maggie goes to her.

M: Beth!

B: Don't!

M: Huh?

B: I don't need to explain to you what I did.

M: Really? Deanna is going to have a meeting tonight about you and Rick!

B: Well they can took us out then!

M: Huh? Are you crazy!? We have ammo, Food ,WATER!

B: So for that you are going to let Rick down!? Rick gave us this in the prison! ….

Maggie come on! You have to be with us!

M: …..I know… but-

B: Then do it

M:…..Ok

They hug

Gabriel approaches the gate and says that he wants to go on a walk. Spencer points out that he does not have any weapons to protect him, but Gabriel replies that he only needs God's protection and leaves Alexandria.

Rick arrives home and greets Carl with a hug, apologizing for his behavior. They talk about the meeting, with Rick saying that he wants Carl to stay home. "So this is home now?" he asks. Rick confirms this, but says that in order to make the residents understand that they need Rick and his group, he may have to threaten or even kill one of them.

Aaron and Daryl watch a few walkers on the other side of a fence they are standing at; they had lost track of the man they were following. Daryl states that they need to find supplies and taps the fence, luring the walkers to them. They clear out the walkers and head inside the facility. Several trailers are seen parked at a loading dock. Climbing up to the loading dock, Aaron sees that one of the trucks holds an Alaskan license plate. Believing that the trailers are full of food, Daryl opens one of them. This, however, turns out to be part of an elaborate trap, as a chain reaction causes every single trailer to open and walkers, most of which are inscribed with w's, to begin streaming out of each trailer. Daryl and Aaron crawl under a trailer and come out through the other side. They dispatch a few walkers using whatever is at their disposal, with Aaron almost getting caught. They flee to a nearby car and close the doors. Several walkers engulf the car, but Aaron points out that the glass will be able to hold for a couple of hours.

Carol visits Pete in another house and asks him to check on Tara, but Pete refuses and tells her to leave. She pulls a knife on him and states that she could kill him right at that moment and make it seem like Pete attacked her. She invites Pete to attack her, but he does not, feeling hesitant. She then points out that he is weak and that if he plays his cards right, he may not die. She then hands him a casserole and leaves. Pete drops the casserole, going back inside while exclaiming that "this isn't my house".

Glenn follows Nicholas outside the walls. He notices a trail of blood and finds a dead walker, before hearing a twig snap. Suddenly, he is shot by Nicholas in the shoulder and falls. Nicholas runs towards where Glenn fell, but only finds a small trail of blood - Glenn had escaped.

Beth sees Sam through her window, she goes downstairs and yells to him.

B: Hey! Sam! Would you like to come in? I have some cookies from Carol!

S: ….Okay

Sam goes in and Beth gently salutes him, she then gives him 3 cookies with milk.

B: Are they good?

S: Yes, thanks

B: I have something for your black eye I'm going to bring i-

S: Where you really going to kill my father?

B: ….Huh?

S: You already know… everyone…. That he used to hit us…. But he's my dad and I still love him…..

B: …..

Sam cries

B: Sam…. No… hey… I was just protecting Rick!... but I know that you love him… it was just protection… do you understand?

S: …..Yeah I do

B: But…. I'm sorry…. Really…

S: Ok….. I'm going to see Carol…. Thanks for the cookies….

B: Sure…..

Sam leaves, Beth thinks about her actions, "Was I really going to kill a young kid father?" " Was I really?..."

"I'm not crying…. Not anymore…"

Beth leaves the kitchen and goes to take a shower for Deanna's meeting.

Rick walks over to Jessie's house and finds her standing near her broken window. He attempts to talk to her but she says that he should go, concerned that they should not be seen together. He replies that he wanted to know if she was alright. Before leaving, he states that he is not sorry for what he did. He starts to walk away but Jessie stops him. "You were right," she says. As Rick leaves, Pete watches him from the other house.

Daryl and Aaron remain trapped in the car. They talk about why Aaron had decided to bring Rick's group to Alexandria. Daryl draws a knife and suggests leading the walkers away to allow Aaron to escape. Aaron, however, disagrees, replying that they will do it together. Just as they are about to leave the car, a walker is suddenly killed by an unknown person outside, giving Aaron and Daryl the opportunity to get out of the car. It is revealed that the person who killed the walker is Morgan. All three engage in a brief slaughter before running to a gate, locking it up and separating themselves from the walkers. They introduce themselves and thank Morgan for his help. Aaron begins to bring up Alexandria and offers Morgan to come with them. "No, thank you," Morgan replies, saying that he already has somewhere to go but is lost and in need of directions, handing Daryl a map. Opening the map, Daryl sees that it is the same map that Abraham had left for Rick at the church. He smiles.

Gabriel walks through the woods when he stumbles upon a walker eating a man. He alerts the walker of his presence and stretches out his arm. "I'm ready," he says, and the walker closes in on him. At the last second, he begins to regret his decision and grabs the noose that is attached to the walkers neck, pulling on it until it decapitates the walker. He then picks up a rock and finishes it by crushing its head. He walks over to the man the walker was devouring, finding him still alive but only barely holding onto life. Gabriel raises the stone and crushes the mans head out of mercy. He then breaks down, overcome with guilt and grief.

Tara rests in her bed with Eugene and Rosita sitting close by. Abraham enters the room but turns around when he spots Eugene. Rosita stops him, saying that Eugene is asleep. Abraham sits down at Tara's bedside, but Rosita deliberately drops some pans, waking Eugene up. "Good afternoon," he greets, deadpan. He points out that Tara had saved him and also says that Abraham brought them here, before apologizing to Abraham. After a few seconds of thought, Abraham responds that he is also sorry. Eugene thinks the apology is unnecessary, but Abraham reminds him that he had almost killed him. "There is that", Eugene replies.

Gabriel returns to Alexandria. Spencer asks if he can talk to Gabriel later, which Gabriel accepts. Spencer then asks Gabriel to close the gate. Gabriel does so, but in his current state of mind, only partially, leaving the gate slightly open.

Nicholas walks through the woods and finds a walker. He shoots it before getting attacked by Glenn. Both men brawl, with Glenn gaining the upper hand by slamming Nicholas down to the ground and stomping his knee, injuring it. Nicholas turns the tables on Glenn by exploiting Glenn's bullet wound, pushing his thumb into it. A walker appears and Nicholas runs away, leaving Glenn on the ground with several walkers approaching.

Michonne asks Rick if he is ready for the meeting. He confesses to stealing guns from the armory. Michonne says that they will find a way through the situation and asks Rick to keep out of trouble. He hands her the gun, but she returns it, wanting him to keep it. She also points out that she is with him no matter what, and leaves. Rick tucks the gun into his belt and looks out the window. Noticing something outside, he rushes out. He finds the gate still wide open and notices a blood trail. Shutting the gate, he follows the trail.

Sasha visits Gabriel at his chapel. She states that she does not know what to do and asks if Gabriel can help her. "No," is his reply.

Deanna and the other Alexandrians, along with Maggie, Carol, Beth, Abraham, and Eugene meet together in the middle of the town. Maggie wants them to wait until Glenn and Rick have arrived, but Deanna insists that they will start regardless. She says that they will talk about Rick, the fact that he pointed a gun at them and what he had said the day before. Carol replies that they can work it out.

Meanwhile, Rick jogs between the houses, searching for any signs of walkers.

Sasha says that she wants to die but Gabriel simply says that she does not deserve to be with the community. He starts ranting and states that Bob's mutilation and death was because of her sins. She gets up and tells him to stop, but he continues, bringing up Tyreese and saying that he deserved to die. This is the last straw for Sasha, who charges at him.

Beth has the word at the meeting. "I'm…. sorry I took out that gun…. But I just wanted… I just wanted to protect Rick…Pete was going to attack him again…. I wanted to protect my sister… my brother-in-law … I want be a soldier… I… I…. Beth shows disgust for what she is going to say

"i know I'm not like Rick…. But I would like to be more like… Michonne….Carol…. and Maggie… you know….. I don't want to…. I'm strong…. I know…. And we can help all of you to grow…..your own way!...you don't need to be like Rick….or me… but I believe in you…. And of course I want your forgiveness.

Everyone stays silent, Beth's words got Deanna she's believing in her, but what about Rick?.

Michonne has the word at the meeting. She talks about how it was to live outside of Alexandria and says that Rick just wants his family to survive and Beth too.

Elsewhere, Rick finds several walkers and takes each of them out.

Nicholas continues stumbling through the woods, trying to get back to Alexandria. Glenn, having survived his encounter with the walkers, appears behind him and punches him to the ground.

Carol now has the word at the meeting. She explains that Rick and Beth saved her life and states that they need people like Rick, and that even though last night's events were scary, they needed to listen to him and someone like Beth, someone that can bring us hope, and give us confidence, she defended a member of her group over this big and pretty place.

In the chapel, Sasha and Gabriel continue to fight over Sasha's rifle. She smacks him with the butt of the gun.

Rick struggles with the last walker, with it having him pinned to the ground. He manages to get his gun out, and begins forcing it upwards into the walker's throat.

In the forest, Glenn brutally beats Nicholas down.

Abraham explains to the participants of the meeting that there is a "vast ocean of shit out there" and that Rick knows everything about it, commenting that the people of Alexandria do not know what he does, and Beth too… I heard she saw her dad getting decapitated in front of her, she just don't want more people like that, in here.

Rick kills the walker by shooting his gun, still in the walkers throat, into its head, causing its face to explode and spraying blood all over him.

The two men that Morgan had met earlier stop at the same facility that Daryl and Aaron had come across; with them, the man with the red poncho that Daryl and Aaron had been following. One of the men asks him to be still before slitting his throat. "Welcome home," he coldly replies.

Maggie states to the group that Hershel had respected Rick and says that Rick is also a father that cares about what he does. She says that the group is a family and Beth was just defending her brother and she will not let it be broken up. Deanna reveals to the group about Gabriel's visit and says that Rick proved the things Gabriel told her about the group by fighting Pete. Maggie leaves.

Glenn blames Nicholas for Noah's death before placing a gun to his forehead.

Sasha, having knocked Gabriel to the ground, grabs her rifle and aims it at him with a mad expression on her face.

Tobin speaks up at the meeting, stating that he only wants his family to be safe. He grows silent as a bloodstained Rick walks in at the meeting, carrying a walker's corpse. He throws it on the ground in front of the entire community.

Nicholas begs for his life, finally realizing his mistakes but not wanting to pay for them with his life. Glenn attempts to shut him up to make the situation easier for himself, but eventually gives in and decides not to shoot before breaking down into tears.

Sasha remains with her gun trained on Gabriel when Maggie enters. She convinces Sasha to drop the gun. Gabriel says that she should have let her kill him, breaking down before replying that "they died because of me."

Rick informs everyone that there were no guards at the gate and that the walkers ventured in by themselves. He says that the dead and the living will always try to find a way in because they are in the walls. While Rick gives his speech, Judith and Carl are seen listening to a music box, Glenn helps Nicholas back to Alexandria, one of The Wolves look through the photos from the pack that Aaron had dropped during their escape, Tara wakes up in her bed and Sasha, Maggie and Gabriel pray in the chapel.

Rick assures that they will survive and that he will show them. "I was thinking... how many of you do I have to kill to save your life," Rick says, but states afterwards that he will not do so and that they will change. He also points out that he is not sorry for what he did, but he is sorry for not telling them this sooner.

Suddenly, a drunken Pete stumbles into the meeting, brandishing Michonne's katana. "You're not one of us," he screams, trudging in with the intention of killing Rick. Reg tries to stop him but Pete refuses to listen. Reg then tries to physically stop Pete but he shoves him away, accidentally slitting his throat with the katana. Deanna screams with grief while Abraham pins Pete down. "This is him!", Pete screams. Reg soon bleeds out and dies in Deanna's arms, Beth quickly moved to check on Reg "He… he is gone… you piece of crap! You murdered him!" . Deanna cries her heart out, but her sorrowful expression soon turns to one of rage she looks at Beth and know understands her more.

"Rick?" she asks. Rick looks at Deanna. "Do it." She orders him without any hesitation, he turns around and executes Pete with a shot to the head.

Another voice calls out from elsewhere. "Rick?" Rick looks up to see Morgan standing before him, along with Daryl and Aaron, having returned from their run. They both exchange stunned looks.

Michonne prepares to mount her katana back on the wall. She soon changes her mind, sheathing and equipping it instead. The man with the red poncho is later seen as a walker, passing a car with the words, "Wolves Not Far" painted on it.

Beth sees her scars on a mirror and touches them.

After all ... you showed me that if I can be strong ... I get it now "

 _ **END OF THE SEASON**_

 _ **THANKS FOR YOU SUPPORT AND OF COURSE FOR READING! IF YOU LIKED PLEASE SHARE IT AND VISIT THE FB PAGE: THE WALKING DEAD:BETH GREENE UNFINISHED STORYLINE AND THE WALKING DEAD FANON WIKI, IF YOU LIKED TO HELP IN SOMETHING WITH THE STORY SEND ME A MESSAGE. THE STORYLINE FOR SEASON 6 WILL COME SOON! :D.**_


End file.
